I need to hear you
by dawnmatrix
Summary: This is a story about trust, friendship, life, and love. No magic involved, but it's still pretty good. Being my first fic, I would love to hear what you think.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or it's characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Just to be safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting at her desk, she thoughtlessly placed her pen in her mouth. Her mind wondered again as usual for this time of the day. She imagined being outside. Being free as the wind caressed her face and flowers fell loose from her favorite tree in the schoolyard. Cherry blossoms fell around her as someone called her name. "Sakura" It was familiar. "Sakura" a gentle male voice persisted again. Someone coughed and Sakura's eyes shot open. The wind was no longer a factor and she was back in the middle of her class lecture. Turning her head slightly she locked onto the eyes of the boy sitting next to her.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, pay attention!" shot the teacher angrily. Sakura's head snapped forward and she sweat-dropped. "Yes ma'am." The girl behind her chuckled lightly, and Sakura looked down to her desk to her blank paper. 'Great. at this rate I'll never learn it!' She thought to herself and sighed.  
  
Minutes later the bell rang to signify the end of class and the end of the school day. Sakura gathered up her papers and books and slowly put them back into her book bag as students rushed passed her desk to hurry home to enjoy their pleasant weekends. Sakura zipped her bag and placed it on her desk and turned her head to look out the window. The wind blew threw the trees and stray leaves floated peacefully to the ground as students obliviously walked by them. Sakura was so transfixed that she didn't notice that the room was empty except for her and the boy seated next to her.  
  
"You know Sakura," he spoke gently, "If you don't start paying attention more the teacher may start giving you detentions."  
  
Sakura continued to look out the window. "Don't worry about me, it doesn't really matter anyways."  
  
There was some rustling as the boy moved around and then the boy was sitting backwards in the chair in front of her with his arms on her desk. "Sakura, you know that never works when you're trying to get rid of me." He teased with a slight grin, but lost it when she had no response to his comment. He sighed and spoke in a softer gentler tone. "Sakura. I'm worried about you. This daydreaming, you ignoring me, not caring. it just isn't like you. What's been happening to change you like this? I thought we were best friends. You use to tell me everything. What's different now?" His eyes full of concern focused on her eyes as she finally turned her head to him and smiled for him. He knew instinctively that it was fake and waited for her to say something.  
  
Her eyes focused on his for a while before she looked down to her desk and sighed. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I know I've been distant lately." She placed her hands on her desk, palms down, and focused on her fingers for a second before lifting her right hand to pull her hair behind her ear. "I've just been really tired. That's all."  
  
Syaoran took his right hand to the other side of her face and lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled weakly and he sighed. His look was warm yet stern. "I hope you can tell me what's bothering you eventually. I miss seeing your pretty smile Kinomoto." Sakura smiled a bit brighter at him and he gave a weak smile in return. "Let me take you home, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded slightly and his hand fell from her face as they both started to get up and knocked foreheads. Sakura laughed lightly and Syaoran rubbed his head. "Watch where your going, or we are both going to get hurt again!" He snapped at her and she laughed apologizing and headed for the classroom door unaware of his eyes never leaving her figure.  
  
They were in their last year of high school, a few months from graduation. He and Sakura had been best friends since Jr High, but she had started drifting away from him over the past month and it was really starting to bother him. 'Sakura.' He thought to himself as she turned towards him from the door.  
  
"So are you going to get up or did I hurt you so badly that you can't move?" She laughed at him.  
  
He smiled and stood from the desk grabbing his bag, "Hold your horses!" She held the door open for him and they walked down the hall and off of the campus.  
  
The walk home was quiet. Syaoran was lost in thought and Sakura was doing her best not to think at all. What seemed to be a short time later they arrived in front of her house. Syaoran lost his focus and looked towards her driveway. Sakura's mother's car was in the driveway. Syaoran looked towards Sakura and asked, "Why is your mom home so early? I thought she was still at work."  
  
Sakura looked over at the car and stated, "Mom lost her job a while ago."  
  
Syaoran looked slightly stunned with the information. "Really? Huh. Is she looking for a new one?"  
  
Sakura turned her head to Syaoran and studied his eyes for a split second before the front door opened and both teens looked to see who it was.  
  
Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, stood in the doorframe and smiled. "Syaoran! It's been so long since I have last seen you! How have you been?"  
  
Syaoran looked from Nadeshiko to Sakura, and then back to Nadeshiko. He smiled politely at her. "I've been okay Mrs. Kinomoto, How about yourself?"  
  
Nadeshiko retuned his smile and stepped back inviting Syaoran inside. Sakura seemed frozen in her place just staring at her mother. Syaoran turned to her and whispered, "Sakura" He caught her attention and she finally looked at him. "Let's go inside." He gave her a warm smile hoping to snap her out of whatever she was getting lost in.  
  
Sakura tilted her head slightly and smiled as she stepped in front of him and led him to the door. Once inside, Nadeshiko already had a teapot in her hands as she walked to the living room where there were tea cups waiting for everyone. She gracefully poured tea into the three cups and took a seat in a chair to the side of the table. Sakura made her way to the sofa and sat up straight not touching the back cushions. Syaoran watched her quietly as he took a seat next to her and smiled towards Nadeshiko.  
  
"Thank you for the tea, but I don't want to be an inconvenience." Syaoran spoke.  
  
Nadeshiko laughed lightly, "Oh Syaoran, you don't always have to be so polite to me. I've known you since you were little. But no, you are never an inconvenience when you are here. Don't worry about it." She smiled graciously at Syaoran.  
  
He bowed his head slightly and thanked her for her generosity. With that, Nadeshiko sighed, "I'm sorry to leave so abruptly but the events of the day have tired me out and I desperately need a nap." She stood in one fluid motion. "Please excuse me"  
  
Syaoran piped out "No problem." Her face looked paler then he had remembered it to be, but he ignored it as Nadeshiko walked down the hall and out of site to her room.  
  
After she was gone Syaoran turned back to Sakura who was lost yet again in her dream world. He placed a hand gently on her back and it jolted her back to reality.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home Syaoran." She smiled and stood from the sofa.  
  
He looked at her stubbornly, "What makes you think I'm leaving so soon?"  
  
Sakura looked shocked for a moment, "Did.did you want to stay?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. Her expression was priceless! "What, you don't want me to?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "No! That's not it. It's just. I mean. don't you have to get home?" she stuttered out.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to sound suspicious. Are you trying to hide something from me Kinomoto?" he playfully glared at her.  
  
Sakura quickly waved her hands in front of herself. "No no, nothing to hide. What makes you think that?" She sweat-dropped and chuckled lightly.  
  
Syaoran stood up and leaned forward a bit softly speaking to her. "Then why do you keep acting so guilty?"  
  
His voice was so beautiful that it shock Sakura to her soul. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have such a kind friend; well at least he was kind to her. "I-" she started but was cut off by Syaoran placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I know when I'm not wanted." He laughed lightly and walked towards the front door. Grabbing the handle he turned back to her with a more serious expression on his face. "Just promise me that if you need anything. anything at all, you will call me."  
  
She focused on his eyes, so full of concern for her that she softened her expression and smiled. "I promise."  
  
He nodded his head and smiled exiting her house and closing the door behind him. 'Please keep your word to me Sakura. please.' His thoughts returned to the events of the day as he started on his way home with his hands in his pant pockets.  
  
Sakura watched him go through the window and sighed. 'I'm sorry Syaoran.' She gently pressed her head to the glass and lost herself to her mind once again. The wind, the beautiful flowers, and the peace.  
  
Oblivious to Sakura, another was watching her from inside the house. 'Syaoran is a smart boy. He will be good for her.' Nadeshiko thought to herself and smiled returning to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first story up and posted, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Consequence

Syaoran laid on his bed, hands behind his head with his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. 'Sakura.' As if on cue his cell phone started ringing. He quickly sat up and answered his phone. "Hello?" He waited for a response, but nothing came. "Hello?" He tried again, and still nothing. He sighed. "Sakura?" Finally a response came.  
  
"No, sorry I'm not the one you're looking for." Came an all too familiar voice. Syaoran rolled his eyes and plopped back onto his bed.  
  
"Eriol." He closed his eyes and sighed, "What is it?"  
  
Eriol laughed, "Well that's an nice hello! Not even a 'long time no see' or a 'It's great to hear from you after so long' I only get a 'what is it?' Some things never change." Eriol chuckled. After no response from Syaoran, Eriol continued on. "Anyways I was calling to let you know I'm back in town."  
  
Syaoran put his arm over his eyes and dared to ask, "How log will you be here this time?"  
  
"For a while I think." There was an uncomfortable pause before he started again. "I. I have brought someone back with me this time. I want you to meet her."  
  
Syaoran removed his arm and opened his eyes. "Really? That's odd, I never thought there would be a girl dense enough to fall for you." A slight smile pulled at his lips.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Eriol sounded offended even though he laughed over the comment himself. "I was just lucky is all. So anyway if you're not up to anything, could we stop by right now?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I guess if it will get you off my back."  
  
"Alright! We will be right over!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura sat at the desk in her room starring blankly at her open schoolbooks. Her door creaked open and she turned around to see who had entered. "Touya! When did you get back?" She stood from her chair and went to hug her brother. He took her in his open arms and they stood there in their embrace for a while.  
  
"Sakura. mom's worried about you." Touya spoke softly in her ear.  
  
Sakura dropped her arms and pulled back looking at the floor. "Is that all you've come back for? To bag on me? As if I haven't got enough of it from everyone else." Sakura turned her back to him as tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes.  
  
Touya stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-"  
  
Sakura turned around and faced him with daggers in her eyes. "Don't" she gruffly got out. "You aren't even around anymore. You don't even know what it's like. Just seeing it." She covered her eyes with her hands. "Just. leave me alone. please." She turned away from him again and walked over to her bed where she lay looking out the window. Wrapping her arms around herself she mumbled again, "Please leave me alone."  
  
Touya sighed and backed out of his sister's room, closing the door behind him. He shook his head and walked down stairs to the kitchen where his mother was baking cookies. Leaning against the kitchen doorframe he sighed.  
  
Nadeshiko turned and smiled at her son. "How is she?" She asked quietly.  
  
Touya walked over to the table and sat down. "She's not coping well. I don't know what to say to her anymore."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled at Touya and sat down across from him at the table. "She will come around. It just might take a while." She reached across the table and caressed her son's cheek. "Don't worry about it so much. It's all up to her now."  
  
Touya placed his hand over his mothers and placed it on his lips lightly kissing her fingers. "How did we end up with such a great mother like you? I'm just glad that we've been close as a family."  
  
Nadeshiko put a finger to her son's lips to shush him and stood from the table returning to her baking.  
  
Watching his mother's back as she mixed and moved things, Touya helplessly ran a hand through his hair. 'I hope she finds herself soon.' He thought as he leaned back against the chair and looked to the ceiling.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang and Syaoran reluctantly went to open the door. As he opened it Eriol stood patiently with a beaming smile. "Syaoran! It's been so long!" Closing the space he hugged Syaoran who immediately pulled away from him.  
  
"Hey, that's enough of that." He trailed off as he noticed a girl with long black hair standing behind Eriol.  
  
Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was blushing slightly as she bowed to him. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." The girl stepped forward extending her hand to him. Syaoran stood there dumb struck and she pulled back her hand. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol lightly slapped Syaoran's back snapping him out of his trance. Shooting Eriol a brief glare, he turned and smiled lightly at her. "It's a pleasure Tomoyo. You can call me Syaoran." He extended his hand to her as she had done earlier and as she gratefully placed her delicate hand in his, he shook it and welcomed her in.  
  
Syaoran led them to the living room and asked them to take a seat. Eriol had started updating Syaoran on the trip over but was interrupted when the phone rang. Syaoran apologized and left the room to answer it.  
  
Walking out of the room and slightly down the hall he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran? I have a favor to ask of you." Syaoran's eyes opened wide as he listened intently to the caller on the line.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Birds noisily chirped as the sun beat through her window and into her eyes awaking her from a very light sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura sat up. 'What time is it?' She asked herself as she looked over to the clock by her bedside.  
  
6:45 am  
  
She sighed as she lay back in bed looking up to the ceiling. "It's no use trying to sleep now. I might as well try to study." She grumbled as she rolled out of bed and trudged over to her desk. Taking a seat she eyed her books. They were in the same position as the day before. She hadn't been able to really get much done. She kept daydreaming about the beautiful sky, and the trees, and the flowers blowing all around her.  
  
Sakura lost herself again into her peaceful place not noticing her mother watching her from her door. Nadeshiko quietly pulled the door shut and ran a hand over her forehead. She felt dizzy and gripped Sakura's door handle for support. Removing her hand from her forehead she examined the sweat that drenched her palm. He breathing speed up slightly and her eyes rolled back as her world became dark and she fell to the floor.  
  
Sakura heard a thud outside her room and slowly stood up from her desk walking carefully to her door. Opening it slowly, she saw her mother and immediately was at her side. "Mom! Wake up! Mom!" Sakura rolled her mother over onto her back and felt her burning forehead. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she cried out, "DAD! TOUYA! HELP!" She brushed her mothers hair behind her ears and away from her sickening pale face. Her father ran up the stairs and kneeled down at his wife's side. He took her hand and looked to Sakura. "Everything is going to be okay sweetheart, I promise." He stood up and ran to the nearest phone. 


	3. Breaking

Syaoran sat in his living room watching the sun come up through his window. He hadn't slept well last night. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't stay that long, he just couldn't get to sleep. Growing impatient of waiting, he decided that he was going to go for a walk to clear his head.  
  
He walked at a decent pace and ended up a block away from Sakura's house. 'It's still too early so I have some time to kill.' Rounding the corner he thought, 'I wonder how Sakura is doing'  
  
Flashing lights and sirens hurried past him and he lifted his head to see where they were going. As the ambulance started to come to a stop Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. "NO!" He almost yelled out as he took of into a run. By the time he reached Sakura's house the paramedics were already entering the house. Syaoran's heart ached as he entered after them to find Sakura in the living room watching her mother being carried away on a stretcher.  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the way to allow the paramedics passage to take Nadeshiko to the ambulance. Fujitaka came down the stairs a solemn expression on his face. Syaoran looked to him as he approached. Fujitaka placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Hello my boy. I'm sorry you had to be here when something like this happened, but I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Anything sir. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Fujitaka gave him a weak smile and glanced at Sakura who was a few feet away still watching as they loaded the stretcher in the ambulance. Looking back to Syaoran he spoke a bit quieter making Syaoran strain to hear all of what he was saying. "Touya has gone back home and I don't know when, or if he can make it back and I would like to accompany my wife to the hospital. What I need of you is to take care of Sakura for me. Can you please take her back to your house and protect her until we return back home?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked at how straightforward he was being. "S-sure. Not a problem."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "I knew I could trust you Syaoran. You are a good boy. Please take care of my little girl." He left Syaoran standing there looking at the void where Fujitaka use to be, and he walked over to Sakura. "Take care sweetie, I will call you soon." He kissed her forehead and jogged out the doorway quickly getting into the ambulance before they sped off into the distance.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura who was still staring out the front door and slowly approached her. "Sakura?"  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek as she whispered to him, "It's starting."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could. He walked up to Sakura and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and pulled her into a hug. It took her a minute to respond, but when she did it was with all her emotion. Sakura wrapped her hands around his back and tightly gripped the back of his shirt as her sadness overwhelmed her. Sobs racked her body as she pressed her face harder into his chest. Syaoran tightened his grip on her moving one hand up into her hair as he lowered his head to meet the top of her head. He closed his eyes to try to keep in the tears that threatened to run from his own eyes.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Sakura. We'll get through this. I'll be here to help you."  
  
Sakura's body started to give out from all the anxiety. Her knees buckled and Syaoran lowered them both gently to the floor, pulling Sakura into his lap still hugging her tightly. 'What has been going on Sakura? What is happening? Has it been this bad the whole time? Why didn't you tell me before?' The questions started to run through his head, but he pushed them back knowing fully well that when she was ready to talk she would come to him. He stoked her hair as she clung to his shirt and continued to sob. 'She's so helpless, but she is still so. beautiful.' His eyes stared blankly at the wall. 'What am I saying?' He shrugged slightly getting rid of the thought.  
  
Sakura calmed at his movement quieting her sobs but still holding tightly to his shirt. She strained to speak as all of her energy had been spent. "Let's get out of here Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran gently placed his hand in her hair. "Okay Sakura. Where would you like to go?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head from his chest and looked at his brown eyes. "Anywhere but here... lets go far away. a trip. If only for a day, that would be enough." Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The pleading expression on her face was enough for him but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.  
  
Syaoran moved a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Sure."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'll be right back." She slowly stood up and headed for the stairs. Reaching for the banister, she turned. "Thank you Syaoran. You're a great friend." With that she turned and went up to her room.  
  
"No problem kiddo." He responded as he watched her leave his sight. When she could no longer see him, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello Mr. Kinomoto. It's Syaoran."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eriol's eyes opened and he looked at his clock.  
  
8:05 AM  
  
He sighed and put the pillow over his head. A knock came to his hotel room door. He pulled the pillow from his face and sat up.  
  
"Eriol? Are you awake?" It was Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol got out of bed walking to the door in his flannel pajama bottoms and white shirt. He opened the door to an already dressed Tomoyo. He laughed, "Couldn't wait to get started with the day could you?"  
  
She blushed and looked down. Eriol reached out his hand to her cheek and gazed softly at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He gently pulled her into his room and lead her to sit on the bed where he gave her a gentle kiss and turned grabbing some clothes and entering the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and grabbed the remote control flipping on the TV while Eriol got a shower.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran closed his cell phone and just looked at it. Mr. Kinomoto had been to understanding. Something was going on and no one would tell him. He opened his phone again and started to dial another number. Before he could complete it, he heard a loud thud come from upstairs. Dropping the phone he ran up the stairs two at a time almost falling over when he reached the top step. Stumbling a bit, he reached for Sakura's door and slowly pushed it open. She was sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed. "Sakura" He whispered. Gently picking up her head he placed it in his lap. She didn't have a temperature, but he was concerned nonetheless.  
  
Sakura was in her dreamland once again. The wind blew past her hair and she turned around to look at the trees. Instead of the gorgeous flowers falling from the trees like before, there were ugly dried up leaves. She looked closer and noticed that the tree was dying. She turned slightly to look at another tree only to find the same thing. The wind slowed down and Sakura started walking away from the dreary scene only to find herself stuck in the middle of more lifeless trees. She started jogging. "Sakura" Her name was whispered in a way that it sounded as if the wind itself was calling to her. She ran a little faster. "Sakura" the voice repeated again. She kept running until something appeared in her way. She stopped dead in her tracks to see a woman dressed in white levitating slightly above the ground. "Sakura please."  
  
Syaoran touched her forehead again and her eyes shot open. He pulled back slightly in surprise then looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up at his face and breathed out a quiet "yeah". Rolling to her side off of Syaoran's lap she sat up and placed her hand on the floor to steady herself. He back was to him and she closed her eyes. "Sorry to scare you. It's just been a stressful morning." She hoped he wouldn't try to pry a better answer out of her and was grateful when he remained quiet behind her.  
  
Syaoran watched her quietly. She had remained in that position for a few minutes and he knew it wasn't helping her to remain in the house for the time being. He stood up and walked to her side. Extending a hand to her he waited for her to place her soft hand in his so he could help her up.  
  
Sakura looked up at him with a smile and accepted his offer.  
  
"Pack a few things. Your father wants me to take you away for a while. He also said we could borrow your mom's car." He watched as she smirked at the information.  
  
She walked over to her closet and grabbed a bag off the floor. She started to pack a few things while Syaoran went and sat on her bed to wait. 


	4. Weak

Hi there! I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. To be honest I was really nervous about putting up a story. I'll do my best to keep updating ASAP.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura where driving down the freeway in Nadeshiko's car in silence. They had been driving for nearly two hours. The whole time Sakura had looked blankly out the passenger side window. Syaoran looked at her for a second before focusing on the road in front of him. "Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?" She responded not moving her position.  
  
Syaoran watched as a car passed him and then spoke. "Are you okay?"  
  
She removed her eyes from their current place and looked at him. "Yeah. I'm okay now. Sorry about earlier." She tried to put on a fake smile for him, but he knew better.  
  
Syaoran looked at her long enough to grab her hand and look back driving the car. "Don't ever be sorry. I understand. I just want you to be okay." She continued to watch him but said nothing. He could feel her gaze on the side of his face and for some reason it was making him nervous. "Are you hungry?" He asked without looking at her.  
  
"No." She took his hand into her right hand pulling his arm above her head as she lay down across the front bucket seat placing her head onto his right leg and then bringing down his arm placing his hand on her own. "Let's just drive a little longer." She whispered as she closed her eyes shutting out the world.  
  
"Okay" He ran his hand up the side of her arm and stopped it in her hair giving her head a gentle massage.  
  
Syaoran had so much strength but whenever he touched her he never hurt her. 'Syaoran. thank you' Sakura said in her mind, as she was lulled to sleep by his gentle motions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat in the swings at the park. "Eriol, did you notice Syaoran's eyes?"  
  
Eriol jerked his head in Tomoyo's direction. "What? Where did that come from?"  
  
Tomoyo looked away from him and to the ground beneath her feet. "I mean last night, when we went to see him, he held a sad expression in his eyes." She looked up to Eriol. "Didn't you see it? Is that how he always is?"  
  
Eriol sighed and looked to the tree a few yards in front of them. "You are too perceptive my love." He pushed himself a little and let the swing take him slowly back and forth. "No, he doesn't normally look the way he did when we saw him. He normally fights me to the end before he ever has me over. I usually just pop in to avoid the bickering." Putting his foot to the ground, he stopped himself and looked to Tomoyo. "Something must be wrong."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and pushed herself slightly starting her momentum in the swing. "What are you planning on doing?"  
  
Eriol started up his swing again in opposition to Tomoyo's. "I don't know yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke feeling better then before. That was probably the first time she slept good in days. No dreams, no nightmares, just empty time.  
  
Sakura started to fidget as Syaoran pulled into the parking lot of a huge hotel. He pulled the car into an empty space and put it into park. After turning off the ignition he looked down to Sakura who still had her eyes closed and stroked her hair.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked stretching slightly.  
  
"2:00 in the afternoon. You slept for a while." Brushing her hair back so he could see her eyes open he added, "You must have been tired. Are you hungry?"  
  
Sakura turned her head to look up at him. As she did, she could hear his stomach growling. She smirked and laughed lightly. "Are you?"  
  
He blushed slightly as she grabbed the back of the seat and sat up. "Kind of."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Why didn't you get something to eat?"  
  
He smiled and undid his seatbelt. "I didn't want to wake you." Releasing his seatbelt, he guided it into its holster. "Do you want to get our rooms before we eat?"  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes and asked quietly, "Can we share a room?"  
  
He just looked at her, stunned at her suggestion.  
  
She looked away from him. "I don't mean like that!" Looking back out the window she replied, "I just don't want to be alone right now." She heard Syaoran sigh and she turned back to him with a smirk. "I still want my own bed."  
  
He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Okay. If that's what you want." He smirked back at her. "Go get your stuff."  
  
They both got out of the car and opened the trunk pulling out their own bags. Syaoran had driven by his place before heading out of town to pick up his things. Closing the trunk, they both walked into the lobby.  
  
"We need a room please. None smoking with two beds." Syaoran spoke to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Alright. And how long will you be staying?" He looked up to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and then back to the man. "One week." He could hear Sakura catch her breath behind him, but he was under orders from Fujitaka to keep her away for at least that amount of time. Fujitaka would call in to school for the both of them excusing them from their classes. Ironically, it was the same thing Nadeshiko had asked him to do just the night before. 'Had she known something was going to happen?' Syaoran looked to Sakura who was looking out the lobby windows. Turning back to finish his paperwork, the man handed him a key and gave him a few instructions on when the hotel dinner would be and to call the front desk with any questions. He nodded in thanks and took hold of Sakura's hand as she turned to look at him. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded and smiled as they went to the elevators to find their floor and reach their room.  
  
Once there, Syaoran used the key to open the door. The room was big. There was a sofa against the wall and a nice chair over by the window and a table across from it with all the 'Welcome' information on it. There was a dresser, with a large TV on it and a spacious bathroom with sinks outside. As he walked farther into the room he stopped. There was only one bed.  
  
Sakura came up behind him. "What's wrong?" Her eyes followed his. "Oh!"  
  
Syaoran put his bag on the floor against the way and walked over to the phone sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry I'll straighten everything up." He picked up the receiver and Sakura's hand pushed it back down.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can just sleep on the sofa." She smiled releasing her hold on the phone and walking over to the sofa.  
  
He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I will take the sofa, you can take the bed." Sakura opened her mouth to protest and he put his hands up in the air "No! There is no argument. I am taking the sofa, you take the bed, and that's final!"  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips frowning making Syaoran smile. "That's not fair." She sighed trying to figure out a better solution and dropped her hands from her hips. "How about we switch off. Deal?" Syaoran looked at her not changing his stubborn glare. "Syaoran! Come on!" She pushed him back and watched as he pretended to stumble.  
  
"Fine princess. Whatever you want." He laughed as she punched his arm. "Oww!"  
  
"Well that's what you get for being mean." She frowned at him as he laughed and rubbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Kinomoto. Let's go get something to eat." He stepped aside as she walked towards the door and then followed her out. They decided to try out the hotel's diner to see if it was any good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka sat at his wife's side in the ICU. His left hand held hers and his right smoothed her hair. With Touya out of the house and on his own, and Syaoran looking after Sakura he now had the time he needed to devote to his wife. He looked at her lovingly and watched as she started to stir. Pulling one last strand of hair away from her face, he then placed it gently on the top of her head.  
  
Nadeshiko felt her body coming around as all of her sense slowly returned. Her side hurt from where she fell but she knew nothing was broken this time. Slowly opening her eyes to the touch of a warm hand on her head she looked to her side and smiled at her husband. "Hey" she spoke with a raspy voice in desperate need for some water.  
  
"Hey there." Fujitaka answered back squeezing her hand tenderly. Removing his hand from her head he twisted around to the small nightstand that held a pitcher of water. Taking up the glass that had been poured earlier, we turned to Nadeshiko. "Would you like some water love?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. He was so good to her, she felt horrible for bringing him down like this. Fujitaka tried to help her with the glass, but she took it from his hand. She didn't have enough strength to sit up as planned so she didn't protest when he put a gentle hand behind her back to support her in her efforts. After taking a sip to moisten her throat, she lay back onto the hospital bed and listened to the monitors beep around her.  
  
Fujitaka removed the cup from her hands setting it back on the table. When he turned back to his wife to find her looking to the window in the room. "Sweetheart?"  
  
Nadeshiko remained quiet for a minute and Fujitaka stroked her hand with his thumb. "How is Sakura?"  
  
Fujitaka sighed. "Syaoran took her out of town for a while."  
  
Nadeshiko turned to look him in the face. "Did you ask him to take her?"  
  
He looked at his wife before whispering, "Yeah. I thought it would be okay. He really looks after her, and I trust him. Was that wrong of me?" Nadeshiko smiled and Fujitaka laughed. "You already asked him to do that didn't you?"  
  
Nadeshiko nodded and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Last night I called. She needs to get out for a while. It's too stuffy at home for her."  
  
Fujitaka shook his head and laughed. "You know best." He smiled and lowered his head so his forehead touched hers. 'Let's just hope the rest of us are ready for what's ahead.' He thought sadly.  
  
Nadeshiko wrapped her hands around his back giving him a tender hug. "Thank you" she whispered. It was barely audible, but he heard it. She was strong. So much stronger then him, and sometimes it was scary. Tilting his head up slightly, he kissed her forehead. All they needed was time; he just hoped they had enough. 


	5. Trying

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. It's been really busy with work and stuff. Just for that, I'll make the chapter longer. I fixed the acceptance level on reviews. It now allows anonymous reviews. Sorry for the trouble. And thanks again to my reviewers. Can I just say that you rock Avelyn Lauren! Thanks for the dedication; I really appreciate it. And sweet-captor, Sakura Angel1, and JaderOTT, I didn't forget you. Love ya all! Hope ya enjoy, and have a great day!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura idly pushed the food around her plate. Setting his fork down, he leaned forwards on his elbows. "You know" Sakura snapped her head up as if she just noticed him. "If you don't eat something soon, I'm going to take it all." Sakura laughed while Syaoran smiled. Looking back down to her plate she moved her hand to her food, but before it could reach the destination, Syaoran stopped it. "Sakura" She looked up to his eyes as they pleaded with her "you need to eat something. Please eat."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You worry too much Syaoran." She lowered her fork to her food jabbing through it. Syaoran let go of her hand and watched as she raised it to her lips and put it in her mouth, chewing it carefully, she attempted to smile. Swallowing she added, "Better?" Syaoran shook his head and ate his own food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol dialed a number from his cell and waited. It rang once. Twice. Three times. And then the answering machine came on. "Where are you?" He spoke after the beep. He paused for a second as if waiting for a response. Sighing, he flipped his phone shut. Looking towards Tomoyo he smiled.  
  
"Still nothing?" She asked quietly. "That's the fourth time you called. Give it a rest, he'll call back soon."  
  
Eriol walked over to the bed in his hotel room and sat down on the edge. Tomoyo followed suit and placed her hand on his leg, sitting down as close as possible. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to him.  
  
"I hope your right Tomoyo, I really hope your right." He said wrapping his arm around her back bringing her closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4:00 pm  
  
Syaoran took another sip from his water cup. The waiter had removed their plates and already come and gone with the bill, but Sakura didn't want to leave just yet. It wasn't too much of a problem. The place was big, and the dinner rush hadn't hit yet.  
  
Sakura held her water glass in her hand and looked at it as if she was trying to find a flaw. When Syaoran put his glass back on the table she looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for your help Syaoran. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this."  
  
He frowned slightly. "Sakura, make me one promise for the duration of this 'vacation'." Sakura looked at him with a worried expression as he leaned forward on the table whispering, "don't say sorry anymore."  
  
Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I just don't want to be a burden-"  
  
Syaoran responded quickly. "Your not! Stop thinking that you are, cause if you don't I'll lock you in the hall tonight and I'll take the bed." He smirked at her as she made a fake shocked expression.  
  
"Your so evil!" She slapped the side of his arm lightly, and they both laughed.  
  
Things never stay calm for long, the waiter approached their table and Syaoran knew they had to go. He sighed and Sakura turned to see what he was looking at. She lost her smile as the waiter cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to leave. We need to get cleaned up before our dinner guest's start arriving." He bowed slightly and stepped back.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran said as he dropped a tip down on the table and got up. Extending his hand to Sakura, he helped her up and led her out the big double doors of the restaurant back into the hotel lobby. Once there she let go of his hand and he turned to make sure everything was okay. "What's the matter?" Sakura just looked at him for a moment with her sad emerald eyes. He couldn't stand how she always looked on the brink of tears. "Sakura-"  
  
Before he could say anything else, she smiled slightly. "Lets go for a walk. Okay?"  
  
He paused for a moment and then nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka sat in the chair next to Nadeshiko's hospital bed. He still held her fragile hand in his. She had fallen asleep an hour ago, but he didn't have the heart to leave the room. She was so beautiful. He skin was pale but soft as he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. He watched her face intently as a smile started up her lips. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Nadeshiko opened her eyes and looked tenderly to her husband. "Much better."  
  
Fujitaka smiled and brushed some hair off of her forehead. "Good."  
  
They sat there silently loving each other for a while. They didn't have to speak to communicate. They had been together long enough to just know what the other was feeling. They had a very strong bond indeed.  
  
The door to her room was slowly opened and the doctor came inside. Closing the door behind him, he smiled gravely. "Hello my friends." Fujitaka smiled and looked to his wife as the doctor sighed. "Well, you know your options. What would you like to do?"  
  
Nadeshiko looked to her husband and without loosing his eye contact, she replied, "I would like to be at home where it's more comfortable and private."  
  
Fujitaka smiled at her sweetly as his eyes became moist. "Very well." Said the doctor. "I will have a nurse come and check on you in the morning and at night. You know my numbers and I will be there whenever you need me."  
  
Fujitaka finally turned to the doctor. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."  
  
The doctor smiled, "I will have a nurse in here momentarily to start transporting you back home." With that, he nodded and left the room.  
  
Looking at the door Fujitaka asked, "Should we call Sakura?"  
  
"Let Syaoran call us. He will as soon as he's able, I'm sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it. They had found a park close by and were now walking around a beautiful lake. It had been quiet since they left the hotel. Sakura continued walking in front of him along the edge looked at the shore and watched Syaoran's reflection. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Sakura smiled and said aloud still looking at him through the lake, "Why don't you just ask me already?" Syaoran looked stunned in her direction and Sakura gave a light laugh. He caught on quickly and looked to the lake to see her watching him.  
  
"Now that's not fair! You've been spying on me this whole time haven't you?" He asked pretending to be offended.  
  
"It's just a little pay back from lunch." She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking removing her gaze from the lake.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You can't get away that easily." Syaoran whispered under his breath as he ran towards Sakura grabbing her and twisting himself in front of her as they fell to the ground. Syaoran landed on his back with Sakura facing him lying on his chest.  
  
"You Moron!" She said angrily as she slapped his arms trying to get him to release her.  
  
"Hahaha! I don't think so. You can never defeat me!" Syaoran held on tightly as she struggled to get up. Slowly giving up Sakura looked into his eyes. 'Such sad eyes' Syaoran thought to himself as her beauty memorized him.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran lost his smile focusing on her eyes as she focused on his. 'What is this?' She questioned herself. 'I must be going mad!' As hard as she tried, she couldn't look away. Out of nowhere, her head started to move on it's own, down towards Syaoran's.  
  
Syaoran couldn't move. Even if he could, he didn't want to. 'Is this really happening?' He was glued to her breathtaking eyes. He had missed being around her. He hadn't realized until that very moment just how much.  
  
Sakura's head was so close that she could feel his shallow breath. Breathing out, she snapped back to reality. She jumped off of him quickly, which wasn't hard because he had loosened his grasp on her when she was - 'When I was what? What was I going to do?' She battled with herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered out and turned around towards the lake. A few tears that she couldn't explain slid down her cheek. She rubbed her arms and murmured, "I must be tired. Let's go back."  
  
Syaoran watched her back as she spoke trying to figure out if she was crying or if she was just cold. Standing up he actually realized how cold it was getting and just how quickly.  
  
Sakura looked to the ground laughing, "What? No lecture on saying sorry? I'm shocked!" She turned around and put on a smile, "You know for a while you were starting to sound like my father, worrying like that." She winked and turned away from him once again, immediately dropping her smile. Something was pulling at her heart and it hurt badly. She didn't know what, she just knew it was there.  
  
"Gee thanks." Syaoran spoke regaining his composure. Putting his hands in his pockets he followed her back around the lake.  
  
That was all that was said back to the hotel. It was getting to be too quiet for the majority of the time and it was starting to unnerve them both, but neither made an attempt to fix the situation. Walking down the hall and to their door, Sakura spoke as Syaoran put the key in the door. "I'm going to get a shower okay?"  
  
Syaoran took the key out and pulled the door open holding it for her. "Not a problem. Feel free."  
  
Sakura smiled at him as she walked passed and to her bag to grab her stuff.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Syaoran walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he closed his eyes as Sakura went into the bathroom. Interrupting his thoughts, he heard an annoying beeping sound. Opening his eyes, he quickly turned to his bag rummaging through it. Retrieving what he was looking for, he pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. Four missed calls and two voice messages. He listened to his messages praying that it wasn't bad news and sighed with both relief and frustration as he heard Eriol. His whining was getting annoying and he deleted it without finishing. The second was also from Eriol. "Where are you?" As he erased it he realized he couldn't be too angry because he hadn't told him that he was leaving in the first place. 'It's not my fault he waited till he got here to tell me he was in town' He sighed. "I'll call him in a minute." He muttered aloud to himself. There was someone else he had to call first. Going through his speed dial, he found what he was looking for. He sent it and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be right back." Fujitaka said to his wife as he walked out of their bedroom and into the living to answer his cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello sir. How are things going?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "Ah, Syaoran! Everything is okay. We are back home now, but I will have my cell phone near by just in case you need me."  
  
Syaoran lay back onto the sofa feeling somewhat better. "Glad to hear it."  
  
Fujitaka frowned slightly 'So she hasn't told him yet' he thought before speaking again. "How's Sakura doing?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Better then this morning."  
  
Fujitaka closed his eyes and whispered, "Good."  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
  
There was a short pause before Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. "Never mind, it's nothing."  
  
"Don't let her push you away. She needs a friend right now." Fujitaka heard a noise come from the direction of the bedroom. "I have to go. Take care of her for us and enjoy your vacation. I already called the school and there is no problem. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Alright. Thank you sir. Bye."  
  
Fujitaka hung up the phone and took it with him back down the hall. When he got in the room Nadeshiko wasn't there. Walking to their bathroom he saw her hanging onto the toilet. Obviously she had just gotten sick so he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cold water. He kneeled down to her level then took the washcloth and slowly ran it over her face.  
  
She smiled weakly and leaned against his chest for support. He pulled her into a gentle hug and sat back against the wall taking her with him. She closed her eyes and clung to his shirt breathing shallowly. Tears started down both their cheeks as the sat quietly on the bathroom floor, with only the light from the bedroom to keep them out of the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked at the phone for a minute before shutting it and putting it back in his bag. 'Sakura should feel better about everything now that they are home. I'll tell her when she gets out of the shower.' Syaoran lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes. 'I'll just rest for a minute until she is done.'  
  
Letting the water run over her face, Sakura tried to wash away her emotion as well. The water was warm and soothing and she didn't want to get out. 'I'd better though or Syaoran's going to be upset that I took all of the hot water.' The corners of her lips slowly curved up as she envisioned Syaoran getting angry. Finally turning the water off, she stepped out and dried off. Putting on her pajama's, she then brushed out her hair and left it down to dry. Shaking her head lightly, her hair fell to mid-back. She hardly ever wore it down anymore. "Not since I found out," she muttered to herself.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and looked over to Syaoran who was sound asleep on the couch. She smiled and put her stuff away grabbing the remote to the TV and turning it on quietly as she lay down on the bed. 


	6. Bleeding

Syaoran sat on a hill near a park watching the sunset. The wind blew peacefully as the loose leaves and flowers danced in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to enjoy the fresh crisp air. He was so subdued that he didn't turn around when he heard footsteps approach from behind.  
  
"Syaoran?" A female voice asked questionably as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Sakura?" He asked.  
  
There was no response from her, so he turned lightly and caught a smile upon her lips. Looking back to the beautiful entanglement of colors, he noticed that they were fading slowly as a quick gust of wind brought huge black clouds covering up the once peaceful sky. Syaoran turned to Sakura, but she wasn't there. Jumping up form the ground he turned and took off running back to the road. When he reached the street he could finally see Sakura's figure running away. "Sakura!" He shouted to her as he chased after her. "Sakura wait!" She didn't even acknowledge that she heard him and kept running. Syaoran was beginning to catch up with her when he saw a car speeding towards her. Sakura continued running not changing her path and the car screeched its tires as it headed right to her. "SAKURA!! NO!!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Realizing where he was, he turned to the bed but saw no lump. Sitting up abruptly, he started to panic as he turned to look right in front of him. There she sat in the chair in front of the window, calmly and collectively looking out to the abyss of night. Sighing, Syaoran ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Catching her attention, Sakura turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" She asked with a hint on concern in her voice. The moonlight from the window illuminated her face as she tilted her head slightly.  
  
'She looks like a goddess in the light' Syaoran thought to himself as he tried to smile and gruffly replied, "Yeah." Leaning back on the sofa he glanced at his watch. 1:48 am. Looking back to Sakura, she had already returned her gaze to the window. "Did you sleep at all?" he questioned.  
  
"A little." She replied without looking at him.  
  
"Sakura" he started as he leaned forward to get up from the sofa. He walked over to her, placing his hands on either armrest of her chair and then crouched down. "You're going to make yourself sick. Your body needs rest."  
  
She finally turned and looked down to him. "I know," she said barely audible. She looked to his face, now visible in the moonlight and saw the worry written all over it. She smiled lightly as she placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it slightly as she spoke gently, "You worry to much. I'm fine."  
  
"I wouldn't worry so much if I actually believed that." He looked intensely into her eyes and she dropped her smile and her hand.  
  
"Syao-" She started, but was interrupted by his protest.  
  
"Sakura, you have to stop. Your body can't take much more of this. That was very apparent yesterday morning when you passed out in your room. Please. . . I don't want to lose you." His eyes were moist on the brink of tears. The nightmare was still so vividly clear in his mind. He had a really bad feeling that he just couldn't shake. She was too important to him to lose just yet.  
  
Her face grew pale as a tear rolled escaped her eyes. "I," she took in a sharp breath. "I can't do this anymore" she chocked out as tears started flowing freely and she covered the site with her hands. She quietly sobbed.  
  
Syaoran quickly took action and sat up on his knees taking her into a warm embrace. "Sakura, it's going to be okay." He tightened his grip on her and gently pushed her head to his shoulder. Accepting his comfort, Sakura wrapped her arms around his back tightly letting out all of her hidden emotions. Her sobs rocked both their bodies as Syaoran tried to absorb all of her pain. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He too let tears silently fall from his already damp eyes.  
  
Sakura felt a drop hit her shoulder and subsided from her sobbing. As a few more tears left her eyes she pulled back slightly to look at Syaoran's face, which he tilted down to hide from her. "Syao." She whispered. He looked up at her, tears still flowing helplessly down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered again as she tried to wipe away his tears even though they still came. Another tear escaped her own eye as she laced her hands through his hair and pulled him to her.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes trying to regain control over his own emotions. "I can't lose you. I just can't. These past weeks without you being around all the time, being happy, they have been hell for me. I need you Sakura." He whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered back to him as she pulled his head back to look into his eyes. "I'm here now." Laughing lightly, she added, "You know it doesn't do us any good when we both fall apart." She smiled tenderly as Syaoran chuckled a bit, and she saw something in his eyes. 'What could that be? That's not his normal concern, distress, sadness, or happiness. It's something different. Could it be. . . love? No! What am I thinking? My emotions are running away with me. He is my best friend! How could he love me? But still. . . it's so much more gentle then before' She was lost in his eyes distracted from everything else.  
  
'I need her. I know I need her. But it feels like more then what a friend should be. Her eyes. . Her gentle eyes. They are so inviting. I feel safe here with her. Everything will be okay, no matter what. Everything will be okay as long as she is here with me.' He let his hand gently run down her back to rest on the chair. Even with the movement, her gaze never left his. 'But, what was the dream? A vision? Is something going to happen to Sakura? What has she had to endure while she was not around? Am I going to lose her? Is that what the dream meant?' Syaoran tried to contemplate everything in his head. There were too many thoughts that he did not understand. Even still, he could feel something lurking on the horizon. What ever it was, it wasn't over yet.  
  
Sakura watched as his eyes turned from soft and gentle to full of fear and worry. "Syaoran, are you okay?" She ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair.  
  
He let his mind push the thoughts to the back of his head as he smiled lightly. "Yeah, sorry. Are you okay?" He asked with equal concern.  
  
She left her hand in his hair and paused before responding. "Yeah. Thank you Syaoran, for everything." He nodded ever so slightly and she looked back out the window.  
  
"Sakura" He pulled her back into conversation. "I called your father while you were in the shower."  
  
Sakura lowered her hand from his head to his shoulder. "You did?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and continued. "He said that they were back home and that everything was going to be fine, but he wants us to enjoy the rest of our vacation."  
  
Sakura froze for a moment before looking out the window again. "Syao, can you do me a favor?"  
  
He lost his smile at her reaction. Something was wrong. He could feel it. "Anything." He said with determination.  
  
"Stay by me tonight." She spoke still looking out the window as if entranced by the moon.  
  
"I'm right here." He told her slightly confused of what she was asking.  
  
She looked to him as she stood up making him do the same. Staring into his confused eyes she took his hand and stepped over to the bed. She beckoned him to sit and then lay down. He did as she directed while she lay down next to him. Her back was to him and she whispered out, "Please hold me, just for tonight."  
  
Syaoran turned towards her and wrapped one hand around her stomach, pulling her back up against his chest. Lying on his other arm, he brought his hand down to her hair and stroked it gently. "I'm right here." He whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes taking in her sweet scent.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and placed a hand over his gently entwining her fingers with his. A tear slid out from under her eyelid. "My mother is sick." She stopped and took in the silence. Syaoran knew better then to interrupt Sakura when she finally decided to reveal information. "She's not better Syaoran. She never will be." Syaoran opened his eyes but continued stroking her hair to offer comfort. "She has been sick for a while, a little over a year now. They only told me when it became noticeable." She took in a deep breath opening her eyes and Syaoran gently squeezed her hand to prompt her to continue. "She never lost her job, she had to leave it. When I came home from school that day to find her there, I knew something was wrong. She was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands." Sakura closed her eyes again to remember the detailed picture in her mind. "My dad walked out of the kitchen and asked me to sit with them on the sofa. I sat in between them as my mother held my hand. I looked to my dad for answers but he only regretfully smiled. I asked my mom what was going on and then she told me. "Sweetheart, I have cancer" I was so upset that I jumped up from the sofa and turned around to face them. I was angry when I asked how long they had known, but when my dad said that it had been a year, I lost it. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe they waited so long to tell me. They probably thought I couldn't handle it, and they were right." Sakura shuddered slightly and clung to Syaoran's hand a little tighter. "I remember you tried to call me and I told you I wasn't feeling well. I just couldn't deal with everything. I couldn't let you see me fall apart." Sakura laughed a little and took her other hand to wipe a tear from her eye, "A little late now isn't it?" Syaoran still didn't speak; he only pressed his forehead against the back of her head. Sakura sighed and continued quieter. "After that, I was mean. I wouldn't even talk to them. I would come straight home and to my room. I didn't want to face them. I didn't want to believe them. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were, but that would never be again." She paused for a while and they laid in silence. A few minutes passed and Syaoran wondered if she had actually fallen asleep, but then she continued. "I don't know what to do." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran hugged her tightly and spoke into her hair. "Whatever you need, I will do for you. I'm sorry you had to endure this pain alone, but now I know. Let me help you through this. I'm here now."  
  
Sakura cried more in relief then in sadness, "Thank you Syao. You don't know what this means to me." Sakura remembered something that Syaoran had told her a long time ago when they were kids. He had lost his father. He passed away due to injuries he received from a car accident. His mother had been so devastated that she went into isolation. He was raised by his house attendants and when he was 16, moved out on his own. His mother sent him money to live, but would never speak to him. He reminded her too much of the one she lost. Sakura whispered, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Syaoran lifted up slightly to whisper in her ear, "You won't ever be alone while I'm around." He kissed her cheek as if it was a natural reaction. 'What am I doing? She is never going to talk to me again if I keep acting like this!'  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide with surprise at his actions. 'Why is he so comforting to me? Why do I feel like this is somehow right?' Sakura softened her expression as turned to lay on her back looking up at him as he propped his head on his hand, elbow supporting his weight. She still held his hand keeping it over her stomach. Her eyes saddened as she tried to read his face in the darkness. "You were left alone, I will be too."  
  
Syaoran was starting to understand what she was getting at. "Sakura, your father loves you. He will never leave you alone."  
  
Sakura's eyes started to get moist as she choked out, "but your mother left you."  
  
Syaoran frowned as memories from his childhood entered his head. "Sakura, my situation was different. My mother had no time to adjust or heal. I'm sure your father has prepared himself for-" he stopped as he looked at her face, tears starting up again. "Your father loves you so much. He as been there for you before, right now, and he will always be there to help you. He cared enough to know you were hurting. He cared enough to get you away from it for a while so you could heal." He took the hand that she still held and wiped away a tear with his thumb, placing his arm back on her stomach after the simple act. "Your mother loves you too, you know that, right?"  
  
With that said Sakura broke down once again. She leaned into Syaoran as he lay on his back and let her cry into his chest. She clung tightly to his shirt as his arms encircled her back. 'My sweet Sakura.' Syaoran thought to himself. Running his hand up and down her back he closed his eyes. 'I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted.'  
  
Syaoran looked to the clock beside the bed. 3:54 am. Thirty minutes had passed since her breathing had fallen into a steady rhythm and her movements had ceased. 'Good. She's finally asleep.' He closed his eyes and finally let sleep overtake him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka opened his eyes as he felt the bed slightly move. Looking to Nadeshiko as she tossed and turned he wondering if she was suffering. Sitting up, he put a hand on her hot forehead stroking it gently. "Everything is okay." He whispered to her lovingly as he bent down and kissed her forehead where his hand used to be. She stopped moving and he watched her for a few moments. 'She looks peaceful now. I wonder what it was.' He laid his head back down still watching her intently and took the back of his fingers stroking her cheek. She stirred and he pulled away.  
  
Nadeshiko groggily opened her eyes. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek. "I was going to ask you the same. Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
She raised her own hand to his face. "It was nothing love."  
  
Fujitaka tilted his mouth to her hand, kissing it tenderly. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."  
  
Nadeshiko scooted closer her husband and melted into his arms as he wrapped them around her. Both of them drifted back to sleep with the comfort of the others warmth. 


	7. Changing

Standing on a grassy hill Syaoran puts his hands in his pockets. Turning around, he walked away from the beautiful sunset to see Sakura standing in the street. She stood in a plain white dress, her hair down dancing around in the wind. Barefoot and silent, her eyes locked onto his. Almost as if she was saying. . . goodbye.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran coaxed to her as he raised his hand offering it to her. "Lets go Sakura. Please?"  
  
She didn't move but as he took a step towards her, her figure began to fade. A hint of panic hit his chest as he took another step, and another all the while she faded farther and farther away from him. "Sakura! Wait!"  
  
She tilted her head and he thought he could make out a single tear as she mouth 'goodbye' and finally disappeared.  
  
"Sakura." He murmured out loud.  
  
Opening her eyes Sakura lifted her head off of its comfortable pillow, which happened to be Syaoran's chest. Looking to his face, she saw the sweat glistening off his forehead and the frown upon his face. Taking her hand, she gently placed it on his cheek.  
  
Syaoran snapped his eyes open and defensively grabbed her wrist before looking her in her eyes. She winced slightly while she stared at him stunned. Letting go of her wrist he stuttered and looked away, "I - uh I'm sorry Sakura." He hid his face from her shocked expression. He couldn't do much more without knocking her off the top of him.  
  
Sakura reached for his face turning it back to her. Leaving a hand on his cheek, the same one she had touched just moments ago, she asked with concern, "Having a nightmare?"  
  
He nodded slightly but remained quiet.  
  
"Was it about me?" She asked stroking his forehead, wiping off the sweat that had gathered there.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She smiled gently. "You worry to much." Removing her hand from him, she sat up. "What was it about?" She brought her legs underneath her and grabbed her ankle.  
  
Syaoran turned towards her lying on his side looking towards the window even though he couldn't really see out. The curtains were drawn, but you could see the light attempting to shine through. "It's nothing" he spoke dryly.  
  
"Sure it is. I heard you say my name. Syao. . . what's going on?" She tilted her head concern washing over her face as her hair fell down her arm.  
  
Syaoran watched as her hair constricted his view of what she always found so interesting. He reached out a hand and fingered her hair, but didn't respond.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever." She leaned her head down right in front of his face.  
  
A twinkle hit his eyes as he smirked and quickly grabbed Sakura around the back pulling her to him and rolling them both the other direction until he was on top of her. He laughed lightly as he whispered, "Want to make a bet?"  
  
Sakura stared into his eyes. 'This feels just like yesterday by the lake. What is going on?' She searched his eyes looking from one to the other as if an answer would slip out quickly and quietly and she might miss it.  
  
Syaoran's expression turned blank as he watched her examine him. 'I can't take much more of this either Sakura. . . Please understand.' He looked away as he sat back releasing his hold on her. Looking to the nightstand he found the clock. 9:15 am. No use on even trying to go back to sleep now. He was wide-awake. Running a hand through his hair, he turned from her and got off the bed.  
  
Sakura sat up and watched him walk over to the couch where he sat down and pulled his bag to his feet. 'Syao. . . what are you hiding from me?'  
  
Syaoran didn't look at her as he went through his bag. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to call Eriol.' Looking to his watch he decided they would be awake by now and if not, well, that was just too bad. He chuckled.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
Snapping his head up he looked to her. "What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
She shook her head and then looked away from him. "Nothing, never mind."  
  
He smiled gently and grabbed his phone out of his bag standing up. "I need to call back a friend." He tilted his head as she turned back to look at him and added quietly, "Don't worry, everything is fine."  
  
"Who are you going to call?" She asked  
  
"Eriol. He called yesterday but I fell asleep before I could call him back."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yeah you did." She laughed lightly and he threw a pillow at her, missing purposely. "Hey!" She protested.  
  
"That's what you get for not being nice." He said matter-of-factly as he started dialing Eriol's cell phone number.  
  
Sakura laughed. "But you missed!" She pretended to be scared, "Oh no, the mighty Syaoran is going to hurt me, run away run away!"  
  
He laughed as he placed the phone to his ear and got up from the couch.  
  
Eriol picked up the phone just as Syaoran was reaching the bed.  
  
"Hey man! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Eriol lectured loudly into the phone.  
  
Syaoran sat on the bed leaning up against the headboard as he pulled up his legs and crossed one over the other. "I've been around." He smirked to himself as Sakura leaned over him to the nightstand to grab the remote control.  
  
"Don't give me that! I've been by you place at least 20 times, and what's with not answering your phone?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. Eriol always played 20 questions with him, partly because Syaoran held out on information. "Well, I'm not there." Sakura turned on the TV leaving it at low volume.  
  
"Well obviously!" He was getting pretty steamed at the run around Syaoran was giving him. A hand came across the table to grab his free hand and he looked up to Tomoyo and smiled. Sighing he quieted down. "I was just worried man. I mean one minute your hear and the next, you've fallen of the face of the earth!"  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran responded as he ran a hand through his hair while Sakura lay her head down in his lap. "I've been a little. . ." he paused as he dropped his hand from his head to Sakura's, running his fingers through her hair gently. "Preoccupied lately."  
  
Eriol whispered in sympathy. "I've noticed."  
  
Syaoran could sense the worry in Eriol's voice. Unfortunately for him, Eriol knew him too well. He could probably tell that something was wrong before he even left. Syaoran's gaze fell on Sakura's hair as he watched his hand weave in and out of her hair without responding.  
  
"Tomoyo could tell something was up too." Eriol's eyes locked with the girl that sat across from him.  
  
Syaoran laughed and Sakura turned her head up to look at him questionably. He kept a smile and shook his head telling her not to worry. "She's a smart one indeed. Why did she settle for you again?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at Syaoran trying to figure out what he was talking about. Syaoran did everything in his power to not bend down right then and there to kiss her. 'Kiss her? Wow, I must be gong crazy now.' Sakura's eyebrow went back to its natural position and that was enough to make him realize he was still on the phone with Eriol.  
  
Eriol huffed and blurted out, "What makes you think she settled with me and we weren't a perfect match from the beginning?" Tomoyo laughed, obviously aware of what they were discussing. Eriol crinkled his nose making his glasses slightly squish against his face and then start to fall down his face. Tomoyo stood up and reached across the table setting Eriol's glasses back on his face and then whispered, "Don't let him give you doubts love." Bending forward a bit more, she gently kissed his lips and then sat back down. Eriol smiled and squeezed her hand that still sat in his. Whispering across the table to her, his eyes softened. "Thank you my dear. You always know just what to say."  
  
"Hahaha! So she is there too eh?" Syaoran chuckled form the scene he just overheard.  
  
Not removing his gaze from the beauty in front of him, he demanded, "Where are you!"  
  
"With a friend." She smiled sweetly looking to Sakura who had once again turned back to watch TV.  
  
"Who?" He asked curiously.  
  
"None of your business!" Syaoran snapped back defensively. Sakura rolled her head back up to him and pulled the phone from his ear. Syaoran didn't react, but let it happen.  
  
Turning back to the TV, Sakura placed the phone to her ear. "Hey Eriol." She said as Syaoran pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ear resting his hand on her head now taking his turn to idly sit by and watch TV.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Eriol questioned. Tomoyo tilted her head in curiosity as she pulled her hand out of Eriol's and crossed her arms leaning on the table.  
  
"Yeah. How's it going?" She asked.  
  
"Right back at you!" He laughed and took a sip of water out of his glass.  
  
"Point taken." She smiled even though he couldn't see her. "So what's this I am hearing about a girl?" She slightly tilted her head up to Syaoran and winked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Did Syaoran already tell you?" He asked all giddy.  
  
"Nope, I've just been eavesdropping." She smirked to Syaoran who ignored the comment and continued flipping through channels  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. "As a matter of fact I have met this wonderful girl who I am madly in love with. She's just beautiful. I can't wait for you to meet her Sakura." Tomoyo blushed from his flattery and tugged some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Aw, how cute! When do I get to meet her?" She asked being friendly. Syaoran looked down at her. She was looking at the TV, but with her hair out of the way he could still watch her face. He took to stroking her head again and he spied on the conversation.  
  
"Wow! How about now? I mean you guys are doing anything are you?" Eriol asked excitedly.  
  
Sakura lost her smile and looked up at Syaoran with an expression of need. "Sure, why not." She tried to sound excited but he face said something different all together. Syaoran took his forefingers and gently ran them over her cheek.  
  
"Really, alright! Tomoyo and I will be right over!" Eriol waved his hand to signal the waiter to bring the check. "Where are you guys?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes "I don't really know."  
  
Eriol leaned back in his chair, "What?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "I slept most of the way. Let me give you to Syaoran."  
  
Sakura lifted the phone from her ear and placed her other arm over her eyes. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't want to go back to reality yet. I don't want to hurt like before. It's so much easier like this, with just Syaoran and I.'  
  
Syaoran ran a hand over her forehead and embedded it into her hair, leaving half of his palm to rest on her forehead. "Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura invited us over. Where are you? How for did you drive that she fell asleep for half the way?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. 'I wonder if Sakura is acting this way because she doesn't want them to come. I personally would rather be here with just her, but this trip isn't about me now is it.' Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed. "We went on a road trip."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Your kidding right?" After no response he returned to his questions. "What about school? Are you on vacation? What did her parents say? Where you planning this? I mean thanks for letting me know ahead of time!" Eriol started to get frustrated.  
  
Syaoran sighed again. "Eriol. . . I can't tell you right now. Stop pestering me please." Syaoran winced as Sakura rolled her face into his stomach and clung to his shirt. He could feel her tension and placed an arm around her back for support. "Please" he barely whispered out.  
  
Sakura held to Syaoran's shirt as if trying to protect herself from everything. Thoughts that she didn't want flooded into her head. 'Everything is over; nothing is going to be the same again. Death lurks in the shadows. . . I can never escape it. I hate you guys!' a picture of her mother and father said in her mind and she cried into Syaoran's shirt. 'I just want everything to go away. . . I want to be left alone.' Syaoran's hand firmly rubbed her back and she opened her eyes. 'But I don't want to be alone.' Tears fell quietly as she pushed back looking up at Syaoran. 'I want to be with Syaoran.' Her eyes quivered as the thought hit her. 'Syaoran. . . he just wants me to be happy.' He was now locked onto her eyes; his own filled with so much concern. 'As long as he's here, I will be okay.'  
  
Eriol had been too distracted by the waiter arriving with his check to respond immediately. After looking it over and handing the guy his card, he sat back. "Fine. Do you still want us to come?"  
  
Syaoran searched Sakura's eyes and without looking away said, "Can you hang on a minute?" Without waiting for a response, he lowered the phone and whispered to Sakura, "Hey, are you sure about this?"  
  
Sakura wiped her tears and put on a brave face for him. "Yeah, it will be fun. They want to see you and who knows how long they will be in town."  
  
Syaoran didn't believe her. They emotions she had just displayed were enough to say that it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Sakura sat up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. Putting her mouth to his ear she whispered, "I'm sorry about my outburst. It was just a weak moment. I want to meet the girl. We can go out and do fun things, and besides, I'm sure your getting bored being locked up here with me.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and returned her hug still holding onto the phone. Whispering back into her ear, "You know that's not true." A tear slid out of his eye as he buried his face in the nook of Sakura's neck.  
  
"Syao" Sakura started as she giggled slightly. "Eriol is still on the phone."  
  
Syaoran didn't move. "I don't care." He spoke gruffly into her shoulder. "I don't want to keep seeing you like that. My heart can't take anymore."  
  
"Syaoran, everything is okay. I promise. Things are getting better already." She lied right through her teeth and they both new it.  
  
Syaoran placed the phone back to his ear. "Alright"  
  
Eriol huffed. "It's about time! What were you doing?"  
  
Syaoran ignored his question. "We are at the hotel that I come to when I'm trying to get away from stuff."  
  
Eriol leaned forward. "Okay. . . that's only what, an hour from here? All right we will pack up and be there soon. I will call you when we are closer. Hey Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah?" He spoke in a muffle.  
  
"Is Sakura okay?"  
  
Syaoran lifted his head. "We'll see you soon." Syaoran lowered the phone and turned it off, tossing it lightly onto the bed. Returning his hand to Sakura's back, he whispered in her ear "I just want you to be okay."  
  
"I will be." She replied letting tears run down her cheek. "I will be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol was about to say something when the dial tone hit his ears sharply. Turning the phone off, he stood up. "Shall we?" He asked Tomoyo as he offered her his arm.  
  
Taking it, Tomoyo smiled and nodded. He escorted her out of the restaurant and to their rental car. They drove back to their hotel. "I don't know how long we will be there, he didn't give me much to go off of. I just hope everything is okay."  
  
"We won't really now until we get there. Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure the last thing they need is for you to show up all depressed for no reason." Tomoyo said with so much logic that it knocked Eriol off his feet.  
  
Stumbling up the stairs, Eriol laughed. "You always have to be right, don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and whacked him lightly. "Hurry up and get packed. I'm ready for a road trip!"  
  
Eriol sweat dropped. "But we just got here two days ago!"  
  
Tomoyo looked a bit guilty as she clasped her hands swaying slightly back and forth, "But were going to meet a girl! The only people I have even seen that are friends with you are guys, so it's kind of exciting for me."  
  
Eriol placed a hand on her cheek, "I know, but I think Sakura is the one with the problem. Just be careful okay? And besides, you don't want to make Syaoran mad by upsetting Sakura, he's likely to slaughter you in response."  
  
Tomoyo gulped on hearing that information and chocked out, "Really?"  
  
Eriol pulled her into a warm hug and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you. I just really don't know what to expect. I'm just glad that you'll be there with me when we find out."  
  
She returned the hug and then pushed him away smiling. "Go pack meanie."  
  
Eriol laughed and went into his room to through his stuff together as Tomoyo did the same one door down. 


	8. In Between

Fujitaka was in the kitchen finishing up with making breakfast. He had made pancakes and eggs. Pouring two small cups of milk he set everything onto a tray. The pancakes were on one plate, while the eggs were on another. Walking down the hall, he entered his bedroom placing the food tray on the bed next to Nadeshiko's side. Taking a seat in a chair he had set next to the bed earlier he lifted the glass of milk to her hand. As she took a sip and returned it back to him he asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired." She responded weakly.  
  
He smiled tenderly and put the glass back on the tray. "Save your strength." He took a fork and scooped up a small amount of eggs bringing to her mouth. She attempted to raise her hand to help, but he pushed it down and spoke softly. "Let me help you love."  
  
Relaxing her body back into the bed, she allowed him to feed her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol pulled the car into a parking spot near the front entrance and stopped the car. Turning to Tomoyo who held a beaming smile, he asked "Are you ready to make some new friends?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and nodded. "Uh huh. Lets go!"  
  
She took off her seat belt and pulled the handle on the door pushing it open, but before she could step fully out of the car.  
  
Eriol had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Taking his other hand and pulling her head to meet his, he kissed her passionately. Releasing his grip on her, he pulled back slightly for air. "I just wasn't sure when I'd get to do that again." He smirked and she patted his chest before turning back to exit the car.  
  
They unloaded their bags and walked up to the front counter. "We'd like a room across from our friends who I believe are here under the name Li. Is that possible?" Eriol asked.  
  
The man behind the counter looked at him oddly but didn't ask questions as he searched the hotel list entries. "We have an opening right across the hall. Would you like to check it out first?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No that's alright. Thank you." He signed for it and paid using his card. "Can you tell me which room they are in exactly?"  
  
The man pointed them towards the stairs and repeated where their room would be. After all instructions were given, he added in "The Li's are in room 219. We hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
Eriol nodded thanks and escorted Tomoyo up the stairs to their room. They took a glance across the way to the door that had 219 posted on it, but went into their own and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned. "Aren't you going to let them know we are here?"  
  
Eriol smiled "In a minute, let me just give Syaoran a heads-up." Grabbing his cell he punched in a number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was in the shower and Sakura was balled up in the chair looking out the window again when Syaoran's phone rang. Sakura looked over to the bed as it rang again. Standing up, she walked over to the phone and picked it up into her hands. She looked at it as it rang again before she actually answered it. Putting it to her ear, she spoke timidly into the end. "Hello?"  
  
There was a stutter before speaking. "Sakura?"  
  
"Hey Eriol." Sakura replied back as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey." There was a pause, and then he continued. "Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"In the shower, do you want me to tell him you called? He should be out soon." She said looking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Sakura."  
  
"Hey, when do you think you'll be here?" She asked.  
  
"In a while. Talked to you later!" He said bubbly  
  
"Okay, later." Sakura ended hanging up the phone. Moments later she heard the water turn off in the bathroom.  
  
Putting the phone back on the bed she walked back to her perch at the window. Something about the sky. . . or was it freedom she thought it contained. Whatever it was, it always consumed her; removing her from everything here that felt so bad.  
  
The wind blew and she watched the trees sway a few feet away, zoning out of the world at hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning off the water, Syaoran got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist and wiped his hand over the mirror. He looked in it for a minute and out of nowhere a picture of Sakura's sad face appeared in the place of his. Her hair was twisted all around and there was a single tear on her check. Blinking and stepping back, he looked again to find his wet reflection. He huffed to himself as he thought, 'Your going crazy Syao! Stop imagining things.' Turning to the counter top her reached out for his clothes. Coming to a dead stop he closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping he was just seeing things, but no. His clothes really weren't there. Sighing he made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around himself. Opening the door cautiously he called to Sakura.  
  
No response.  
  
'She wouldn't leave. . . would she?' He called her name again as he stepped out of the door and found her in the chair looking out the window. 'Sakura. What is it that entices you so much?' He knew she was in her dream world and probably wouldn't respond so he quietly crept over to his bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was in her dream world again. The wind blew around her, through her hair and past her dress. Flower pedals danced all around her. She blinked her eyes and when they opened the flowers were gone leaving behind the ugly dead leaves from before. 'No' Sakura muttered under her breath, as she already knew what would happen next. She took off running, hearing someone call her name along the way until she saw the woman dressed in white. Sakura stopped and tried to focus on the woman more clearly this time. It looked almost like. . . her mother!  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality and turned to see Syaoran standing over his duffle bag in just a towel. "Oh!" Sakura spoke out before she thought. A smile pulled at her lips as she noticed Syaoran's beautifully built chest. Moving up to his neck and then to his face, she noticed it was a slight tint of pink. She blushed slightly and thought to herself, 'It must have been from the heat. But why am I blushing!'  
  
Syaoran coughed and bent down quickly grabbing his bag and backing up towards the bathroom. "Sorry, I forgot my clothes."  
  
Sakura turned back to look at him and noticed he was about to back into the door of the bathroom. She reached out her hand and opened her mouth to warn him, but it was already too late and a loud thud was heard as his head made impact with the door.  
  
Syaoran stopped and grabbed the back of his head muttering under his breath and dropping his bag at the same time, "Oww."  
  
Sakura got up and ran to his side pulling the door away to look up at the back of his head. Gently running her fingers over where he had hit his head, she slowly pulled her fingers away and sighed. "Good, no blood."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Wow, I should hurt myself more often if I am to get such special treatment like this."  
  
Sakura looked up at him and whacked his chest lightly and then smiled. "Your horrible, you know that?" Picking up his bag for him, she tossed it into his arms. "Go get dressed!"  
  
Syaoran laughed and turned taking the bag into the bathroom and closing the door. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his clothes for the day and thought to himself how he wished everyday could be like this. "Happy like this." He whispered to himself.  
  
Sakura backed up to the bed and lay down across it. "Syaoran. . . " She whispered to herself. Her back hurt slightly as if something was poking it. Taking a hand under her back she found the cell phone hidden away. Sitting up she looked to the bathroom door as it opened again, this time with Syaoran wearing a dark green shirt and Jeans. He smiled to her and Sakura held the phone out to him. "Eriol called while you were in the shower."  
  
Syaoran took the phone from her and said, "Thanks." Her eyes were still on his face and he shrugged and asked, "What?"  
  
Sakura thought for a minute then decided to find out the truth. "Why did Eriol say he'd be here soon? We only talked to him a little over an hour ago."  
  
Syaoran was taken back by her question and froze. . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's short, but it's late and I figure I'll just make up for it later. Hopefully there isn't too much that I missed. I didn't really double-check it. Well I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! It's been really supportive to me. 


	9. Contemplating

Syaoran just stood, frozen in place.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed and asked quietly. "Are you keeping something from me?" She looked away and shook her head "Cause to be honest Syaoran, I don't know if I could handle that right now." The put her hand to her head and looked to the bedspread. "I don't know. . . " Her eyes glassed over.  
  
Syaoran panicked. "Sakura, don't." He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't cry." He whispered.  
  
Sakura looked up to him. "Then tell me. Where are we?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I didn't want you to get mad. I just wanted to get you away. Does it really matter how far out we went?" She didn't move and he looked away running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to be close enough so that if something happened and we needed to get back before-"  
  
Sakura touched his shoulder, stopping him before he could finish what he was going to say. "Thank you Syao." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for trying to protect me."  
  
Syaoran accepted her and returned the hug. "Sakura, I-"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Call Eriol. He's waiting."  
  
Syaoran released her and looked to his phone. "You sure your ready?"  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled a bit of hair behind her ear. "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Getting up from the chair, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Touya. . ."  
  
"Dad? How's mom?"  
  
There was a sigh on the other end. "Maybe you should come back home son."  
  
There was a long pause between the two. A silence that ate at their souls. Touya walked the phone over to the chair he had just come from and sat down.  
  
Fujitaka spoke first. "You need to come and say your goodbyes."  
  
Touya could clearly hear the sadness in his fathers voice and struggled himself with trying to hold in his hurting emotions. Letting a few tears slide down his face, he whispered, "I know." Closing his eyes he finished off, "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright. I'll let your mother know your coming."  
  
"Thank you dad."  
  
"Just get here safely Touya. Take care."  
  
Touya held the phone to his ear even after his father hung up, tears flowing at a steady pace. Speaking softly as if his father could still hear he mumbled, "Take care of yourself dad. We still need you." Lowering the phone he brought his other hand up to his face covering his eyes.  
  
Unknown to him, another man entered the room. His sad but gentle expression said it all. His silver hair fell over his eyes as he leaned into the wall whispering to himself. "Oh Touya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" The man spoke in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is fine Eriol." Syaoran replied sounding somewhat like his normal self.  
  
"So, you want us to come over now?" Eriol asked making sure he understood clearly before Syaoran had a chance to yell at him again.  
  
Syaoran laughed fully understanding what Eriol was getting at. "Yeah, are you up to it?"  
  
Eriol looked over to Tomoyo who was standing by the door just waiting for the sign to go. "Oh yeah, we are ready!" Tomoyo put her hand on the door handle and waited.  
  
"Okay, then I guess we'll go let you in." He looked over to Sakura who sat next to him and smiled.  
  
"Okay. See you in a minute." Eriol stood and hung up the phone.  
  
"Now?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Now."  
  
Tomoyo giggled happily and pulled the door open quickly stepping out into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka leaned against the wall as the nurse leaned over the sleeping Nadeshiko, checking her vital signs. Sighing, she stood from the bed and turned to look at Fujitaka. He stood with exhaustion written obviously over his whole being, but determination locked onto his face. She smiled at his strength and walked over to him whispering lightly, "Please accompany me to the living room."  
  
He nodded and followed behind her out the door, but not before stealing a glance of his wife lying pale, but peacefully on their bed.  
  
When they reached the living room the nurse motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa while sitting across from him in a chair. "Have you called your family sir?"  
  
He nodded lightly. "My son is on his way, but I haven't called my daughter yet."  
  
The nurse spoke with as much kindness and compassion as she could gather at the moment. "You may want to sir."  
  
Fujitaka looked down to his hands and mumbled out, "I know." Covering his face with both of his hands, he took in a deep breath. Exhaling, he removed his hands and made eye contact with the nurse once more. "How much time do you think we have?"  
  
The nurse waited for a minute before answering. "A few days. The end of the week at most." He looked away and she reached across the small coffee table placing a hand on his arm whispering, "I wouldn't wait too log sir."  
  
"I just want to give her a day, then I will bring her back." He acknowledged to the nurse trying his best to smile.  
  
The nurse nodded and stood up going back in to check on Nadeshiko leaving Fujitaka on the sofa to contemplate how to deliver the news to Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Horseback riding?" Sakura questioned turning to face Syaoran who sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran turned to Eriol with a sly grin. "Unless you can think of anything better to do."  
  
Eriol shook his hands around wildly, "No no, that's fine." Lowering his hands he looked towards Tomoyo. "What do you think?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That sounds amazing!" Tomoyo looked to Sakura who was placed beside her. "Right Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled kindly to the girl. She and Tomoyo had hit it off right from the start. The girls had been chatting as if they had been friends forever. Sakura felt comfortable around her, which was a nice change. 'Maybe everything will turn out okay.' Sakura thought to herself and turned to Syaoran who was smiling at her. Pushing the chair away from the table, she stood up. "Well, lets go."  
  
Everyone at the table smiled happily and stood joining her. As Sakura lead them out of the hotel restaurant, Syaoran was close behind followed by Eriol then Tomoyo. All of them were thinking about somebody else. Eriol and Tomoyo were concerned about Sakura and Syaoran; Syaoran was concerned about Sakura; and Sakura felt like she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders with the worry about her family. 


	10. Standing

Hey guys! Sorry it is so long between updates. I've hardly had a moment to myself, but I promise to make this chapter longer then the last few. Sorry they were getting too short, I just didn't want to give away too much information too soon.  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys are great! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Hey you." Fujitaka sat down next to his wife on their bed.  
  
"Hey." Nadeshiko responded rolling over to face him.  
  
Fujitaka reached forward and brushed the hair off her forehead. "Are you hungry?"  
  
She shook her head slightly. "No. Where is-"  
  
"the nurse?" He finished her question for her. "She just left a few minutes ago."  
  
Nadeshiko absentmindedly nodded her head.  
  
Fujitaka watched her for a moment and spoke up, "Touya will be here soon."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Did you call Sakura as well?" Fujitaka shook his head and Nadeshiko nodded looking past her husband to the bedroom door. "Good." Fujitaka closed his eyes as he bent down to rest his lips on her forehead. "Good." She whispered again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol drove and Tomoyo sat up front with him. The car ride was mostly quiet as they drove farther into town. Sakura blankly stared out the window as fields past by, not even noticing a tear leaving her eye.  
  
Leaning against his own door, Syaoran had kept a close eye on Sakura. She was pulling away, but he had to give her credit for even trying. Watching the tear roll down her cheek, he reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned her head to face him and the tear dropped onto her arm. "Oh. . " She said looking down at the small droplet as if it was a foreign object.  
  
At the new found sound, Tomoyo slightly turned to look back at Syaoran and Sakura to see what happened. She watched as Sakura looked from her arm to Syaoran's face. Slowly turning around Tomoyo glanced at Eriol. 'Its too tense. . . but I don't know what to say. No one is filling us in on the details!'  
  
Eriol could feel Tomoyo's gaze on him and he turned and gave her a quick smile before looking back to the road. "We are almost there guys." He spoke up happily so that everyone could hear.  
  
Sakura pulled her eyes away from Syaoran and looked at Eriol in the rear view mirror. Eriol gave Sakura a warm smile even though she didn't have one for him return, and once again looked back to the road.  
  
At her distraction, Syaoran moved towards the center of the back seat loosening his seat belt. Sakura felt the movement and leaned back into the seat. Syaoran raised his arm and brought it over Sakura's head and around her back pulling her into him. She didn't resist and gave Syaoran a sideways hug as she leaned her head into the side of his chest.  
  
Once she settled against him, Syaoran lowered his head on top of hers and gently kissed her hair. Tightening his arm around her shoulders, he slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm. Tilting his head slightly he attempted to whisper so only she could hear. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Sakura closed her eyes at his comforting voice and he turned his head to look out his window.  
  
Tomoyo reached across the front seat for one of Eriol's hands looking for comfort from the unknown. He gladly removed one of his from the steering wheel to place into her awaiting hand. Glancing over for a moment he gave her a sad smile quietly repeating Syaoran's words. "Everything will be okay." He knew that Syaoran would eventually let him know what was going on, it would just take time. Unfortunately he had no idea of just what little amount of time they had left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An suitcase sat in the middle of a bed completely packed, but no closed. Touya stood off to the side staring at it. It was as if closing the case would make everything fall down, yet he couldn't look at anything else. He knew what was coming, he just didn't really know how to deal. Touya was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone come into the room and walk up behind him. It wasn't until he heard a small sigh and felt arms wrap around him that he knew he was no longer alone. Opening he mouth he whispered, "I don't know what to do Yuki. I don't know what to do." His voice cracked and tears started running out of his eyes as if a faucet was just turned on. Lifting both his hands to his eyes, he tried to block the emotion from escaping. Everything was becoming too real and he didn't like the feeling it brought.  
  
The figure that held to his back loosened his grip on the man and walked to face Touya who was still covering his face. "I know Touya." Yukito whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms around the devastated man in front of him.  
  
Touya lowered his head to Yukito's shoulder and wrapped one arm tightly around his back and the other reaching up into the smaller man's silver hair. Touya sobbed as Yukito tried his best to remain in control of his own tears only managing to quietly release all of his pent up sorrow with Touya's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura snapped her eyes open trying to forget the dream that she had. She was sweating and shaking lightly. Syaoran could feel her vibrating even with the car still driving down the road. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to try to make her forget. How could she? How could anyone? Closing his eyes, he moved the hand that rested on her arm to her head, pressing it more firmly into his chest. As if it was a natural instinct Sakura grabbed shirt and held it tightly. Syaoran placed his other hand over hers trying to coax her into relaxing. He wasn't going to ask, especially not in front of Eriol and Tomoyo. Looking up to the rear view mirror, he caught Eriol's eye's with his own and silently expressed his concern for the girl that clung to him.  
  
Eriol nodded his head motioning Syaoran to look out the window and he obeyed without question. There was a small ranch located in the middle of the nothingness they had driven through for the past 30 minutes. It was just far enough away that the hustle of normal life wouldn't disturb them.  
  
They pulled up to the ranch moments later and Eriol stopped the car. Before anyone could see, or so she thought, Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and was the first to hop out of the car. Closing the door she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes once and walked to the entrance of the ranch.  
  
Everyone else got out of the car and Tomoyo walked over to Sakura. "Aren't you excited?" Tomoyo chirped smiling at Sakura kindly pretending that she heard nothing that went on in the car.  
  
Sakura smiled an empty smile and nodded looking back to the small house that awaited their arrival. Eriol walked by the girls and Tomoyo followed behind him. Sakura watched as Tomoyo took hold of his arm and he smiled to her girl next to him lovingly. "It must be nice." Sakura murmured out before she could stop herself. Standing up straighter, she thought to herself 'I need to try harder' Syaoran walked to her side and stopped looking down at her with questions written all over his face. The concern he held in his face for her was comforting in a way. 'For Syaoran. I don't want him to worry anymore.' Smiling as sincerely as she could, she took his hand in hers and followed behind Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Touya had finally started to calm down. The two still stood in an firm embrace as Yukito ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Touya finally broke the silence. "I don't think I can do this Yuki."  
  
Yukito pulled back lightly to look at Touya how avoided his gaze. "You won't be alone." Touya loosened his grip on the smaller man and let his arms slide. Yukito frowned and released his hold around Touya's back to grab one of his arms to keep it from completely falling away, and took his other hand placing it gently on Touya's cheek. "Please Touya, don't try to hide from this." Touya finally lifted his gaze to Yukito's. "I'll be there with you Touya."  
  
Touya smiled sadly. "You are coming with me right? Cause I'm not going to make it through this without you." Another lone tear slid from the corner of his eye.  
  
Yukito moved his thumb and wiped it from existence. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Returning a warm smile.  
  
Touya sighed closing his eyes. "Good." Leaning his head down to meet Yukito's forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We only have two horses available at the moment. Do you guys mind partnering up?" The guide asked as the four looked at the beautiful stallions that were waiting in their pens.  
  
Eriol spoke for the group. "Not a problem! We are just glad to be going."  
  
The guide laughed as he opened the gate to the first horse leading it over to Eriol to take. "Point taken." As he handed the reins over to Eriol he looked to Syaoran. "You've ridden before as well, am I correct?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and walked over to the horse that the guide was now pulling out for him. Taking the reins he lead the horse out of the barn.  
  
"Well lets get started. Girls in front, and you guys in the back alright?" The guide mounted his own horse and lead it in front of the other two waiting for them to be ready.  
  
The girls were helped up easily by Syaoran and Eriol and the boys gilded up onto the horses with almost the same ease. After settling on the horse, they started off.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura relaxed into Syaoran. They were still taking a slow pace, Sakura and Syaoran taking the back. The clomping of the horses hoofs on he dirt trail played a erythematic melody as Tomoyo and Eriol were giggling about something the guide had told the. Syaoran's arms relaxed as he placed them onto her thighs to rest gently.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran asked leaning his head closer to hers.  
  
She paused for a moment before continuing. "I keep having this dream."  
  
"Me too." Syaoran sighed out in a breath  
  
Sakura closed her eyes not hearing his response. "It use to be beautiful, but now" she brought a hand up to massage her collar bone. "now it swallows me up into darkness." Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment before looking on down the trail. They were starting to lag behind. "I'm scared Syao."  
  
Syaoran whispered into the air. "Me too Sakura, me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laying next to his wife, Fujitaka watched the slow but steady rhythm of Nadeshiko's breathing. He studied her figure trying to take in every detail. 'I won't ever forget' He told himself reassuringly.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Nadeshiko whispered quietly as she turned her head to him and opened her eyes, "I will always be with you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Bare with me, it's late, I have a headache and I didn't really edit this chapter very well. If you catch any problems please let me know. Thank you guys for your patience. 


	11. Scared

"Can I?" Sakura asked timidly as she placed her hands onto Syaoran's. It had been about forty-five minutes since they started off and they had remained at the same pace.  
  
Syaoran released his hold on the reins as she took them from him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist for support. Sakura loosely held onto the reins as if she wasn't quite sure of what to do next. Looking at the field in front of the three horses she could see no boundaries.  
  
"Go ahead." Syaoran Prompted. "Take her for a ride." He smiled slightly to himself even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"Okay." Sakura spoke aloud to herself for reassurance. 'Who knows when I will be given the chance to do this again' She sighed trying not to let emotion overwhelm her. With a brief moments hesitation, she finally flicked her wrists and gently kicked the horse. "Go!" She whispered out as the horse began to gallop.  
  
They passed up Tomoyo, Eriol, and the guide before anyone knew what had happened. Syaoran tightened his grip around Sakura as he heard Tomoyo laugh and yell after them prompting her horse to move as well. The guide, not really having a choice, followed the couples out into the wide-open space.  
  
They had been riding like that for an hour. Sakura enjoyed the wind pushing through her hair and the sense of nothingness that it brought to her. She could hear Tomoyo giggling and Eriol laughing along reminding herself that she wasn't alone. It was around that time that she vaguely became aware of the body behind her. His strong arms wrapped loosely around her as his warm breath hit her neck. She realized she couldn't escape reality, but it wasn't without a fight that she would give up the ideal. Pulling slightly back on the horse, she slowed it down.  
  
"Feeling better?" Syaoran asked as the horse came to a halt. Sakura remained silent as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him giving him back the reigns. Syaoran understood and turned to look at the guide.  
  
"That was a fun little excursion!" He smiled as he turned his horse around to where they came from. "Ready to head back?"  
  
Syaoran didn't wait for anyone else to answer and told the guide "Yes"  
  
Nodding as if he understood the situation, the guide started back towards the ranch with the others following close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nadeshiko had slid in and out of sleep all day as Fujitaka kept a close eye on her. She had woken up again to find laying quietly near her. Examining his chest, she saw it lift and fall in a calm motion. 'Good. He's finally sleeping. It's about time too.' She didn't want to do it, but she knew she needed his help. Slowly placing her hand on his cheek she whispered, "Honey? Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Fujitaka took in a deep breath and opened his eyes reaching up to touch her hand. "Anything." He said in the kindest tone possible.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you. . . " She hesitated before continuing. "Can you get me some water?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled and nodded sitting up. "Sure. I'll be right back." He stood up and watched her eyes sadden. Walking around the bed to her side, he bent down and stroked her hair. "Do you want to come?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. He knew her so well that it ached knowing what this had to be doing to him.  
  
Sliding his strong arms underneath Nadeshiko's frail and light body he easily lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. "Thank you." She whispered to him a few tears escaped her eyes and landed on his T-shirt.  
  
Fujitaka shed a few tears of his own as he whispered back, "Anything for my angel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting and the streets were getting darker signifying the end of the day. Clouds slowly moved through the sky as if they were taking over. The radio announced rain tomorrow asking drivers to be careful.  
  
Touya drove the car to a steady halt next to the curb in front of his parent's house. 'This is it.' He thought to himself. 'There is no turning back now' He sighed turning off the car. Reaching over for the seatbelt buckle, he hesitated before actually undoing it. When he finally clicked the button to release his restraints, a hand was placed on his own. Looking over, his gaze fell upon the caring ones of Yukito. He was always concerned for Touya, and at times like these, Touya was grateful for it.  
  
"You ready?" Yukito asked with caution.  
  
Touya smiled and nodded, "Yes. Let's go."  
  
Yukito released his hand and they both got out of the car bringing their bags out of the trunk and right to the front door. Touya had one more moment of preparation before he turned the knob and opened the front door cautiously stepping in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol shook the guide's hand. "Thanks again for all your help. We all had fun today." Tomoyo nodded her head excitedly standing next to Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran remained behind the two.  
  
The guide smiled at the four. "Be sure to come back here again. It was great meeting you all." He bowed his head graciously as the four turned and walked back to their car.  
  
Sakura hadn't really spoken since the beginning of the ride, and Syaoran was content to follow her lead. Unlocking the car, Eriol looked at Sakura over the top of the car. She was staring at the dark clouds. "Looks like rain, huh Sakura?"  
  
Finally acknowledging his presence, she nodded her head gracefully and said, "It sure does Eriol." Looking to Syaoran who was standing next to Eriol waiting to get into the back seat she repeated, "It sure does." Pulling on the door she crawled inside behind the passenger seat.  
  
Tomoyo turned around to Sakura who now sat behind her. "Did you have fun Sakura? I thought it was great! That was actually my first time on a horse. I can't believe how much fun it was"  
  
Sakura smiled to the cheerful girl but said nothing in return. Tomoyo smiled and sighed turning around. 'She probably doesn't want me around.' Looking out the window she watched as the rain. "Maybe it's just the weather. . . " She spoke out loud unknowingly.  
  
"What was that?" Eriol asked as he started the car and pulled it back onto the road.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol. "Nothing sweetheart. It's nothing." She tilted her head and reached over squeezing his hand. Eriol smiled but didn't take his eyes off the road.  
  
Sakura watched quietly from the back seat with a smile. 'At least Eriol is happy, and Tomoyo seems like a great girl. Maybe after all of this is over- ' Sakura stopped her thoughts as tears threatened to fall.  
  
Syaoran watched her helplessly and whispered, "Sakura"  
  
Sakura snapped her head to look at Syaoran. "Sorry." She whispered rubbing her eyes. "I must be tired." She gave him an obviously fake smile as he sighed. Syaoran reached for her hand, but she pulled away and spoke quietly to him. "Not right now. Besides, I'm fine." She had to choke out her last statement while pulling a few strands of hair behind her ear and looking back out the window.  
  
Eriol continued to drive cautiously as the rain began to fall harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya and Yukito had been greeted with the sit of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sitting on the sofa. There were empty cups and bowls on the coffee table in front of them. The remnants of their dinner.  
  
Yukito approached Nadeshiko first and went right in for a tender hug. "Hello Mrs. Kinomoto. It's good to see you."  
  
She returned the embrace and spoke softly to him, "It's good to see you too Yuki." As Yuki pulled away and kneeled in front of her she smiled weakly. "I was wondering when you would show up." She teased.  
  
Yukito took her hand in his and gently kissed it before standing up and backing away so Touya could approach.  
  
"Hey mom." He said walking closer with concern all over his face.  
  
"Come here and lose that expression. It never suited you." She smiled as she extended her arms to him.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before he filled the gap felling to his knees hugging her so tightly he thought he might be hurting her. Even still, he didn't want to let her go. He just couldn't. He couldn't stop the sobbing that overwhelmed him.  
  
Fujitaka stood picking up the dishes in front of him and started for the kitchen. "Yuki, why don't you come and help me."  
  
Yukito nodded and followed leaving Touya alone with his mother.  
  
Nadeshiko lightly rubbed her son's back. "Please Touya, don't be sad. Everything will be alright. You'll see."  
  
Touya pulled back and looked to his side at the floor. "How can you say that?" he asked in a quiet but hurt tone.  
  
Nadeshiko grabbed his chin and brought his watery eyes to her gaze. "Because I know it will." She took her hand and gently wiped off his cheeks, rubbing away the water stains. "You are strong Touya. You will be alright. But I need you to watch over your sister and take care of your father. In each other you will find the support you need to live through this. Don't ever forget that." She smiled tenderly to him. "Make sure to tell those that are important around you how special they really are. Life is an experience we must all go through and the more support you have through it, the more fulfilling it will be."  
  
Touya smiled and choked out, "I'm going to miss your wisdom most."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled and placed her hand over her son's heart. "My wisdom is here. I will be here."  
  
Touya placed both of his hands over hers and choked out a small sob before regaining his composure and smiling up at her gentle face. "I love you mom, so much."  
  
She leaned her head onto Touya's and whispered, "I know Touya, and I love you too. Never forget that."  
  
"I won't. I promise." He whispered back to her.  
  
Fujitaka and Yukito came back into the room slowly and Nadeshiko lifted her head slowly looking over to her husband. "I think I need to lay down for a bit."  
  
Yukito was by her side as soon as she was finished speaking. "Let me help."  
  
She smiled to the sweet and caring boy and let him and Touya support her as they slowly walked back to the bedroom.  
  
One they got her settled in bed and pulled the comforters over her, Fujitaka approached her side. "Everything okay?" He asked pulling some hair off her forehead.  
  
She nodded her pale face and looked to the two boys standing at the door. They were still so young, she would miss watching them grow old. "I'm just tired."  
  
Fujitaka leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Alright. I will be back shortly."  
  
She smiled as Fujitaka walked to the door patting Touya's shoulder before leaving the room.  
  
"Rest mom, we'll be right outside if you need us." Touya put on his best smile before walking past Yukito who turned to follow.  
  
"Yuki, wait." Nadeshiko urged.  
  
Touya had already made it out the door and didn't hear his mothers quiet plea, but Yukito did. It was loud and clear. "Something wrong?" he asked with concern as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Come here please." She beaconed lifting her hand out to him.  
  
Yukito walked briskly kneeling at her bed side and taking her delicate hand in his. "What is it?"  
  
Nadeshiko focused as best she could on his eyes, her own filled with concern. "I need you to do something for me."  
  
Yukito remained quiet as she held his gaze with so much intensity that he knew she was going to say something important.  
  
"Touya isn't as strong as he may seem. He will need support through this. He will need you. Please be there for him, because I know you will do him good." She softened her eyes and continued quieter. "He may not say it enough, but he loves you with all his heart. Your presence here shows that simple fact."  
  
Yuki blushed slightly but couldn't look away. "I know he does, just as I love him. I will protect him with all my strength."  
  
"I know you will Yuki." Nadeshiko closed her eyes and sighed as her body grew weaker telling her she needed sleep. "I won't be here much longer Yuki. It's going to be hard to go. I will miss you all so much." She faltered slightly as she spoke to him.  
  
Yuki raised her hand to his lips. "I know." He whispered to her as she cried silently. 


	12. Complicated

Sakura sat at the table with a hand on her chin starring down at the plate of food in front of her.  
  
"Not hungry Sakura?" Tomoyo asked who was sitting directly across from her.  
  
Lifting her head to look at Tomoyo, Sakura smiled politely. "Not really. I don't have much of an appetite."  
  
Syaoran eyed Sakura with a sideways glance as she put down her fork and sat back into the booth.  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head to the side and commented, "Well that's a shame! This food is really good!"  
  
Sakura looked down to her food again and huffed. "Maybe next time."  
  
Eriol remained quiet as he looked to Syaoran who sat directly in front of him for questions. Syaoran offered none.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo started up "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in school? I mean Eriol and I have a week off from our college, but I thought you were still in high school." Trying to piece things together, Tomoyo failed to notice Syaoran's pleading expression to stop.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if she was tongue-tied. But before she could even say anything to defend herself Syaoran started up for her. "We just need a break. All that studying can get tedious."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head, "I know what you mean-"  
  
Sakura cut her off. "My mother is dying and Syaoran brought me hear cause I couldn't handle it myself." Sakura crawled out of the booth and stood next to it, looking at Tomoyo as tears dropped from her eyes. "I'm running away. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Before anyone could stop her, Sakura turned and ran out the door.  
  
Tomoyo shouted after her, but Syaoran bolted before anyone else could say anything. She wasn't going to get away from him that easily. Reaching the main entrance Syaoran looked to his left then his right and spotted Sakura running through the rain. Chasing after her he struggled to keep from falling on the slick pavement. Sakura reached the end of the sidewalk and came upon the street. The stoplight was against her, but she obviously didn't care. She took a step of the curb and a horn was blazed just as Syaoran grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him.  
  
If he didn't stop her, she would have been hit and she knew it too. Sakura breathed hard into Syaoran's chest as his grip on her tightened around her back. "Don't ever do that again!" His voice was shaky as she finally raised her arms to cling to his back and cried. "I thought I was going to lose you." Syaoran whispered to her as a few more cars passed them by as the rain continued to pound on them.  
  
Sakura calmed down and started shaking. Neither one of them had their jackets on and to top it off, Sakura had on a thin shirt. She started coughing a little and Syaoran guided her back to the hotel. Catching sight of the entrance, Sakura half expected to see Eriol and Tomoyo but they weren't there. They weren't in the lobby either as the attendants rushed to the soaking pair.  
  
Syaoran accepted a towel from one of them and pushed the rest away. He just wanted to get her back to the room. It was pretty quiet the rest of the way.  
  
Sakura had almost given up on finding their friends until they reached their room where Tomoyo and Eriol were standing against their door. Tomoyo's eyes were red and puffy and Sakura knew the girl had been crying.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I-" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Sakura tried to smile the best she could. "It's alright." She said quietly shaking just a bit more as she leaned back into Syaoran making, subconsciously making sure he was still there. The silence was almost deafening until Sakura coughed lightly.  
  
"Can we call it a day?" Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"Sure buddy. You guys sleep well, and don't even think about getting sick Sakura." Eriol winked at her in a struggle to remain light and cheering to help support Sakura. "Call us when you're up."  
  
Syaoran nodded and the four walked to their rooms. After closing the door, Syaoran leaned up against it. "Go get a warm shower babe. It will help relax you."  
  
Sakura absentmindedly nodded her head and went to her bag grabbing her pajamas. Syaoran kept a close eye on her until she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Pushing himself off of the room door Syaoran walked over to his stuff and picked up his cell phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone started to ring waking Nadeshiko. Looking around she found her husbands cell phone on her nightstand. Picking it up, she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
There was an intake of breath on the other end before someone stuttered out "Mrs. Kinomoto?" In a confused whisper.  
  
"Syaoran?" She questioned back. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." He spoke softly almost afraid to breath for fear of hurting her.  
  
"Well it's good to hear from you! How is everything going?" Nadeshiko asked in a cheery yet winded voice as she lay back onto her pillows closing her eyes and holding the phone to her ear.  
  
"It's going okay. I guess you could say better then before, but I'm still not really sure about that myself." There was a pause before he continued. "How are you?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled and evaded the question. "Please take care of my daughter Syaoran."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kinomoto. Please take care of yourself." Nadeshiko heard Syaoran sigh as she told him that she would do her best. She hung up the phone and felt sorry for the young boy on the other end. She knew he was still having trouble digesting everything he had learned in the past few days. It was still too unreal, even for her.  
  
She was staring at the phone when the door quietly opened.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Came the soothing voice of her husband.  
  
"I'm here." She called out to him and Fujitaka approached the bed.  
  
"I thought I heard something. Is everything okay?" He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Nadeshiko's cheek with the back of his hand. "Your warm. Do you feel sick again?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled at his concern and whispered, "No. I'm fine." She gently grabbed his hand from her face and brought it to her lips kissing it lightly. "How are the boys?"  
  
"They are in the living room. Touya's resting and Yuki is reading a book. Would you like to see them?" He searched her eyes for a sign of. . . well, anything. She had been so good about everything so far and he knew she could hardly stand it anymore.  
  
As if sensing his distress, she squeezed his hand. "I'm okay honey. I'm still here, right now, and that's all there is to it." She struggled to smile and her eyes glassed over. "I love you so much." She closed her eyes as tears leaked through.  
  
Fujitaka leaned over her gathering her into a tight embrace. "I love you too, so much."  
  
Nadeshiko wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him and whispered through quiet sobs. "Don't forget me."  
  
That was it. Fujitaka hit his breaking point and he broke down and cried. "I won't." He didn't even attempt to be quiet. He wanted to make sure she heard, that she knew exactly what she meant to him. "I can never forget you." He cried quieter muffling his face in her shoulder. "I will always love you, even when you leave me."  
  
Nadeshiko choked a bit and hushed him. Once he calmed down a bit she whispered into his ear. "I will be waiting for you."  
  
Invisible to the two, there was another standing in the hall by the door crying silently from the sad and depressing feelings being exposed to the house. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and backed into the living room taking a seat in a chair across from the sofa where Touya lay exhausted from lack of sleep since this whole ordeal started.  
  
Watching closely, Yukito could see Touya's relaxed face and normal color return. There was no stress holding his body. He hoped that the dreams the boy would have would be great. He needed happiness right now. His best friend deserved all the happiness in the world.  
  
Yukito whipped the tears from his eye and picked up the book he had found earlier and continued for where he left off knowing it would be a long couple of nights ahead of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and Syaoran stood up with his things. He had gotten all ready to go after hanging up with Nadeshiko. He didn't want to leave Sakura alone that long.  
  
Walking past Sakura he smiled and stepped into the bathroom. He was showered and dressed before two minutes had passed. He stepped out of the bathroom, his hair dripping over his clean shirt making it slightly damp.  
  
Sakura turned her head to him and chuckled. "In a hurry there?" She stood from the bed where she didn't have much time to do much of anything before he was back in the room. She walked right past him and into the bathroom grabbing a hand towel and exiting towards Syaoran. She walked right up to him and placed her hand on his chest pushing him backwards until he ran into the bed and was forced to sit. Placing the towel on his head she attempted to rub his hair dry. "You have to be careful Syaoran or you will get sick."  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I never get sick!"  
  
Sakura cringed at his cocky statement. "It's stuff like that, you know, that will bring you down." She raised an eyebrow at him and squeaked as he grabbed her by the side and yanked her to the bed.  
  
He twisted her as he pulled and she landed on her back as his hands pinned her sides restraining her from any large movements. "And it's remarks like that which make me take you out." He growled it as if he were the predator.  
  
In a quick motion, Sakura brought up the towel and wrapped it around the back of his head yanking hard. His head lowered a bit but stopped before hitting her chest. Syaoran was about to open his mouth in a protest when his eyes made contact with hers again. She loosened her grip on the towel and it slid down to Syaoran's neck. Her expression was solemn.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered dying to kiss her even though there was so much sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I am doing that, aren't I Syaoran?" Her face slightly paled as she tried to fit things together in her mind.  
  
"Doing what babe?" He asked prompting her to let everything out.  
  
"I'm running." She looked into his eyes, searching for another answer, a better answer, or maybe just a way out. "It's just so much easier to pretend that it's not there. Pretend that my life isn't falling apart. I mean I left her when she needed me the most! How could I do that?" tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the bedspread. "I'm a horrible person! And to top it off I'm a coward!"  
  
Syaoran studied her for a minute before bending lower and whispering to her, "You are not a horrible person." He took a breath and his body reacted before his mind.  
  
Leaning forward his lips met hers.  
  
A few seconds later he pulled away realizing what he had just done. Surprise was written all over Sakura's face and Syaoran had been left tongue-tied.  
  
Sakura's mind whirled at what just happened. 'Did he really do that?' 'Did he just kiss me?' 'What was that?'  
  
Syaoran couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He got up and stepped a few feet back. "Sakura I-"  
  
"It's alright Syao." Sakura interrupted. "I know it didn't mean anything. 'What are you saying?' She asked herself trying to keep a smile. She sat up and looked down at the floor completely missing Syaoran's hurt eyes.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, but it's hard to find a lot of time in-between everything that is going on. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers. Hope ya liked it. 


	13. Hanging On

Syaoran continued to walk down the road trying to catch up to Sakura. She had reached the street corner and he started to run. "Sakura wait!" He shouted getting her attention. She turned gracefully towards him and pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Syaoran slowed down to a walk only a few feet away. "Sakura I-" He started but was interrupted by the screeching of a car's brakes as it quickly headed for Sakura. His eyes grew wide as he raced as fast as he could. "SAKURA!" He yelled out as she took a step forward and was hit from behind by the car.  
  
Syaoran watched in horror as her body slid up the hood of the car and her back slammed into the windshield creating a spider web effect in the glass. The car finally stopped and Sakura's body rolled off the car onto the street just as Syaoran approached.  
  
Tears streaked down his face as he fell to his knees in front of Sakura. "No" He whispered. Blood was starting to flood the pavement.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and mouthed his name before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and eyelids closed.  
  
Syaoran started to shudder. 'Everything is so cold. . .' "Sakura, please. Don't leave me." He leaned over her and his tears landed on her shirt. "Sakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. The whole bed was shaking from Syaoran's trembling. She looked over at him and he was pale and sweaty. "Syaoran." She spoke softly as she felt his forehead. 'He's burning up!' She thought to herself concerned for him. Removing her hand from his face she placed it on his chest and shook him lightly. "Syaoran, wake up."  
  
In a split second his body stiffened and his eyes shot open startling Sakura. She pulled away and watched him trying not to be afraid. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
Syaoran looked to the ceiling. "Sakura." She said quietly breathing irregular.  
  
"I'm here Syao. What is it?" She placed her hand on his cheek. He was still really hot.  
  
Turning his eyes to her, he still held his horrified expression.  
  
This was really starting to scare Sakura. "Syao, please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's over." She spoke to himself. Sitting up she pulled away from Sakura and got off the bed. After the uncomfortable incident where he kissed her, Sakura had told him to forget it and come to bed. Syaoran didn't really want to sleep on the sofa again so he took his half of the bed as close to the edge as he could get. I just couldn't bare to feel her after what she had said. He knew she wouldn't accept him, but even still, he no longer had the silent hope that she did. He had destroyed that in one simply stupid action.  
  
Syaoran walked to the window and sat in Sakura's chair. Sakura just sat and watched. "Syao, are you okay?" Her hair fell messily around her face as she stared at the back of his head.  
  
"It was just a bad dream." Syaoran said without turning around. "Nothing more." A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't help but flinch. 'I stopped her, it never happened.' He rubbed a hand above his pounding temple. 'So why was it worse this time?'  
  
Sakura looked at the clock on the nightstand. 7:04 AM "Do you want me to call Eriol?" She asked uncomfortable with the silence. He turned and looked at her still pale and sweaty. "We need to go back." Sakura spoke with determination. She couldn't keep running and she knew it.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Alright. Let's get packed and call."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya opened his eyes as the light shinned through the shades on the window. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up on the couch. Looking around the quiet room, he saw Yukito asleep in the chair. The book he had started reading the night before laid open on his lap. He legs were pulled under him and his head was leaning against the chair. Touya smiled and stood up taking the blanket from the couch over to Yukito. He carefully took the book out of Yukito's hands and placed the blanket over him. Yuki moved slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
Touya left the room and went down the hall to check on his parents. Looking through the slightly ajar door, he saw them both peacefully asleep. No smile came to his lips as he sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks for everyone in the household.  
  
Touya left the hallway and decided to get ready for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Morning Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Eriol asked with a hint of concern on his voice.  
  
"Fine." Sakura responded kind of confused. "Why?"  
  
Eriol sighed in relief. "Good, cause last night you gave us quite a scare, and then the coughing started."  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. He had always been so kind to her. "I'm fine Eriol really. Just a moment of weakness that has past." She paused as she looked over to Syaoran who was finishing packing his things. "We need to get back home. I need to be with my mother."  
  
"I understand. We will be ready to go in a few minutes." Eriol stated.  
  
"I don't want to mess up your vacation. Stay and enjoy yourselves." Sakura's voice tensed.  
  
"Sakura, we came to see you. That is our vacation. Don't worry about us. We are fine." Eriol comforted. "See you in a minute."  
  
"Thank you Eriol." She spoke quieter.  
  
"Anytime babe. Anytime." Eriol smiled as he hung up the phone. "She worries to much." He spoke aloud to himself.  
  
Tomoyo opened the bathroom door. "Who worries too much?"  
  
"Sakura." He said.  
  
"I've noticed." She said as she stepped out. "Are we going?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she walked over to the bed where he was sitting. "Just give me one second and I'll be ready." She kissed him sweetly and walked away to gather her belongings.  
  
Eriol watched her for a moment before she threw one of her shirts at him.  
  
"Go pack!" She laughed as he threw her back her shirt and got up to do as he was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki woke, covered in warmth, to the sweet smell of food. He smiled realizing Touya had covered him with the blanket that was draped casually across himself. 'Touya' Yukito sighed standing up. He folded the blanket with care and put it over the back of the sofa. He walked slowly, guided by the beautiful aromas, to the kitchen. As he entered the doorway he watched silently as Touya moved things around and put the just cooked food on plates.  
  
Touya put the plates on a tray and picked the whole thing up. Turning around he jumped slightly at the sight of Yuki standing at the door. "How long have you been up?"  
  
Yukito smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Only a few minutes." He paused as Touya looked back to the counter to make sure he had everything. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Touya laughed lightly. "You have always had the talent of approaching people without a sound or notification of your arrival. I'm still not use to it after all this time." He smiled as Yuki's expression turned to regret. Walking to the doorway and stopping in front of Yuki, he whispered, "It's one of the things I like about you. Don't worry so much!" He winked at Yuki and walked past him, down the hall and to his parent's room.  
  
Yukito hesitated as he digested the information. After all, he did just wake up and anything is hard to process when you are not at your full awareness level. "Right." He responded and realized Touya was already gone. He jogged slightly to catch up to the waiting Touya. "Let me get that." He said as he pushed open the door to Nadeshiko's room.  
  
Touya whispered as he walked past Yuki once again, "Thank you."  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded following Touya in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to finish signing out. Syaoran and Sakura had finished earlier, but Eriol said he wanted to follow them back so they waited. As they finished and started to walk to the front doors, Syaoran and Sakura stood from the couch they previously occupied. Syaoran carried both his and Sakura's bags while Sakura held the keys. Syaoran had insisted and Sakura really wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
Heading to their cars, both couples loaded their trunks.  
  
"So I guess we will see you at your house in an hour." Tomoyo said to Sakura as she smiled and hugged the girl.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure about the whole 'visiting the parents' but she couldn't deny Eriol from seeing her mother. He was part of their group before he moved away, and her mother enjoyed it when they were all over. "Yeah."  
  
Sakura got into the passenger side of her mother's car and smiled as she closed the door. Syaoran was standing in front of the driver door looking over to Eriol.  
  
"Drive safe." Syaoran yelled out to him as he waved.  
  
"You too." Eriol shouted back as the boys got into the car.  
  
Turning to Sakura as she put on her seatbelt, he questioned "Are you sure your ready?"  
  
Sakura's seatbelt clicked in the buckle and she turned her head to look at him with determination. "Yes. Mom is waiting."  
  
Syaoran nodded and started up the car. A chill ran down his spine and he asked as he backed out of the parking spot "Are you cold?"  
  
Sakura looked at the back of Syaoran's head until he put the car in drive and turned waiting for her answer. "No. I'm fine." She said as he nodded and turned his attention back to driving. Examining him a bit more, she noticed that his face was still rather pale. "Syao"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked watching the light on the road ahead.  
  
She shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
He turned and smiled. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Sakura nodded and Syaoran turned his attention back to the road. Looking back, Sakura saw Eriol and Tomoyo not too far behind. 'It's comforting to know we have friends.' Turning back to Syaoran she looked at his pale face. Reaching across the space between them she was able to touch his cheek. He was burning to the touch. 'This isn't good.' She thought to herself as he looked at her briefly before she pulled her hand away. 'I did this. When he chased me in the rain. How could I have been so stupid!' She scolded herself as she turned and looked out her window. 


	14. At Your Feet Again

HI GUYS. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU. IT'S BEEN REALLY HECTIC, BUT NOW THAT VACATION HAS COME AROUND I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET A FEW CHAPTERS OUT BEFORE IT'S OVER. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME OUT TO READ MY LITTLE STORY. I WISH YOU ALL THE HAPPIEST OF HOLIDAYS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!  
  
=================================================  
  
A car door slammed and Touya lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading on the sofa. Yukito stood and walked past him towards the door. "It must be Sakura." Yuki spoke softly.  
  
"She didn't call." Touya responded in a puzzled tone.  
  
Yukito opened the door and looked at the two cars now parked in front of the house. "He probably brought her home early." Yuki whispered.  
  
Touya heard him clearly and stood up quickly walking to the door to look over Yuki's shoulder. "Is that Eriol?" He asked looking at the young man helping a beautiful girl out of the passenger side of the car he drove. Looking up to the next car, he watched as Sakura closed the door and opened the trunk getting out her bag. "What did-" He stopped mid sentence as he watched Syaoran climb out of the drivers side of his mother's car. "He took the car?" A tinge of anger hung on his voice before Yuki turned around to face Touya.  
  
"Now is not the time." Yukito simply stated as he brushed past Touya to sit back on the sofa.  
  
Touya's gaze followed Yukito. When Yuki sat, Touya sighed. 'He's right. He's always right. Now is not the time.' Touya left the door open and went back to sit next to Yukito on the sofa. "Thanks Yuki."  
  
Yukito smiled and looked to the door.  
  
Eriol was the first to come through door followed closely behind Tomoyo. Looking straight to Yukito and Touya a bright smile burst onto his face. "It's been a long time my friends." Eriol spoke soothingly.  
  
Touya stood just after Yukito got up from his seat. Yukito and Eriol meet halfway as they shook hands and briefly hugged. Touya repeating Yukito's actions just after Yuki pulled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura watched as Eriol and Tomoyo entered her house. Closing the trunk after collecting her things she looked to Syaoran. He was outside the car, but leaning against it. He was looking at the house as if it were a million miles away, and to top it off her was getting paler by the minute.  
  
Throwing her bag over her shoulder she walked around the car to Syaoran, but before she got close enough he turned to look at her.  
  
Putting on another fake smile, he backed away from the car and closed the door walking around the opposite end of the car away from Sakura.  
  
She watched him walk up the path and turn to her.  
  
"Let's go see your mother." Syaoran spoke reassuringly.  
  
Sakura nodded and jogged a bit to catch up to him. "Okay." She sighed as she walked past him to the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both men turned their attention to the girl standing behind Eriol. Yukito was the first to speak, "Who is this beauty Eriol?"  
  
Eriol smiled and turned to Tomoyo grasping her hand and pulling her closer to the small group of men. "This is Tomoyo, and she is amazing."  
  
Tomoyo blushed at Eriol's compliments and the gentle way Yukito took her hand and softly kissed it.  
  
"I'm Yukito." He said politely as he released Tomoyo's hand. Turning to his side, he placed his hand on Touya's shoulder. "And this is Touya, Sakura's older brother."  
  
Touya stepped forward and shook the girls hand just as Sakura walked through the door.  
  
Tomoyo's gaze followed his and she smiled to the girl.  
  
Touya walked to his sister who stood just inside the door. "Hey" he whispered to her.  
  
She responded in an equally quite voice. "Hey."  
  
Touya reached forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Glad your back."  
  
Sakura pulled away from him and looked to the floor. "Me too."  
  
Looking past Sakura, Touya glared at Syaoran. Any normal day he would be all over the kid, but today just wasn't one of the days. He was about to turn away but he noticed a difference in Syaoran. Sakura pushed past Touya but he continued to watch Syaoran as he approached the house. Syaoran nodded and waited for Touya to move so he could enter. Touya blinked his eyes as if trying to clear a haze from them. "Are you-" He started to ask but before he could finish Syaoran smiled, which he never does in front of Touya. Stepping back a bit Syaoran entered.  
  
As he walked by Touya, Syaoran muttered in a scratchy voice "I'm fine."  
  
Touya closed the door and hesitated a moment before turning back to the occupants of the house. 'Oh no. What are we going to do?' Yukito called his name and he turned around to a concerned look on his best friends face.  
Touya gave a halfhearted smile as he joined the company in the living room.  
  
Yukito, Eriol and Tomoyo were getting acquainted. It's funny how even with a heavy layer of sadness people can still go on. But Touya gave them credit for trying to pretend things were back to normal. Looking around the room, he saw Syaoran leaning against a wall and Sakura looking down the hall where her mother's room was.  
  
Sakura glanced at Touya before going down the hall to see her mother.  
  
Syaoran watched in silence to everything that was going on. He could still clearly see her on the stretcher as the paramedics took her away. Closing his eyes he took in a breath. It was getting quite tasking to even perform such a normal thing. His lungs were tight and the air felt cold. 'How nice it would be to go lie down in my own bed. . . but I can't leave Sakura. Not yet.' He watched as she disappeared into her mother's room and he leaned his head against the wall. 'But she doesn't want me. . .'  
  
Tomoyo looked up from the conversation and watched as Syaoran seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She sighed and turned back to smile for Yukito.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing the door open cautiously and stepped inside. Her father was in a chair sitting not too far from the bed on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Fujitaka saw his daughter enter and his face brightened as a smile worked it's way up his face. "Hi sweetie."  
  
Nadeshiko, who was looking at Fujitaka, turned her head to see Sakura as well. She smiled as if it had been the first time she had seen the sun. "Welcome home."  
  
Sakura's eyes began to water and she ran to her mother, collapsing into bed as she hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm sorry I've been so horrible lately."  
  
Nadeshiko held her daughter and closed her eyes. "It's okay sweetie."  
  
Fujitaka moved to the bed as well and draped himself over his daughter and wife. "We are glad you came back to us."  
  
Sakura cried for her selfishness and her weak spirit. 'How could I have done that? My mom means everything to me and I left her when she needed me most!' Sakura whispered into her mother's ear. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm here now and I promise not to leave again."  
  
Nadeshiko stroked Sakura's hair lovingly as she Fujitaka sat up locking eyes with Nadeshiko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya looked over at Syaoran who was now slightly swaying. He began to walk over until Syaoran's head shot up. There was a tense moment of observation before Touya approached Syaoran. Confusion was written all over Syaoran's face as Touya sighed and spoke quietly. "Look, I know you want to be here for Sakura, but I think it's best if you go home right now."  
  
Syaoran attempted to glare at Touya for telling him what to do, but gave in and looked towards the hall. "I know."  
  
"Get some rest and I'm sure she will call you later." Touya spoke with more compassion than Syaoran had heard out of him before.  
  
Syaoran pushed away from the wall and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Hey, Syao. . ." Eriol called to him as he passed the couch.  
  
Syaoran turned and waited. "Yeah?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Do you want us to come?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'll talk to you guys later." He made an attempt to smile as he opened the door and stepped out, quickly closing it behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat up and looked at her mother. "I'll be right back."  
  
Nadeshiko looked after her daughter and then lay back on the bed.  
  
"I love you mom." Sakura said as she stepped out into the hallway. Continuing to the living room, Sakura caught sit of her brother. "What's happening?" She looked over the room and asked, "Where is Syaoran?"  
  
Touya spoke first. "I sent him home. Why?"  
  
A look of concern flooded her face as Sakura headed for the door. "He's sick Touya! And he doesn't have a car!"  
  
Touya ran a hand through his hair remembering that they arrived in his mother's car.  
  
Eriol stood, followed by Tomoyo, just as Sakura pulled the door open. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Sakura turned on the porch and shouted into the house, "Bring him back!"  
  
The door closed and Eriol looked to Touya. A silence fell over the room as the four that occupied it just looked at the door. 


	15. If I Collapse

Sakura ran from her house as fast as she could. She could see Syaoran stumbling down the street. "Syaoran!" She yelled as she continued to get closer.  
  
Syaoran didn't turn around because he couldn't really hear her. He didn't even notice anything around him until he felt a hand strongly grab his arm. Turning around abruptly his head started to pound and he closed his eyes before trying to focus on the person now in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted really concerned for her friend.  
  
Syaoran finally opened his eyes. As the haze cleared, he could see "Sakura! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Syaoran please, come back with me. You don't need to be out here." Sakura pulled his arm and he slowly stepped forward.  
  
"You need to be with you mother. I don't need to be a burden to you." Syaoran looked away trying to clear his mind to release the pressure on his head.  
  
A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "Syaoran, I need you with me. Please, come back with me."  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and looked at Sakura. "You need to be with your mother. Not worrying about me."  
  
Sakura stepped forward and put a hand on his forehead. There was a moment of pondering from them both. Sakura was the first to break the silence.  
  
"You need to be inside. You are burning up." Sakura ran her hand down his check and it sent a chill through Syaoran's spine. He shuddered slightly and she removed her hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down the street to her house. He would have protested, but he just wasn't up to it anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and looked to Touya. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Touya looked at the door. "Hope that she comes back."  
  
Tomoyo was ready to question again but Eriol squeezed her hand in a signal to leave it alone.  
  
Yukito noticed and gave a compassionate smile. "She'll be back shortly, I'm sure."  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened and Sakura walked in with Syaoran behind her. Touya was the first to move towards them. At a closer look, he realized Syaoran's eyes were closed. Sakura pulled Syaoran against her back as she turned slightly to close the door. After the door was shut, Syaoran grew too weak to hold himself up anymore and started to droop over Sakura's back. AS the weight intensified Sakura struggled to hold them both up.  
  
"Touya!" Was all Sakura had to say before Eriol, Yukito and Touya were at her side lifting his body from her. As soon as she was sure they had him, she turned around and put her hand on his forehead again. "We need to lay him down." 'I can't believe this is happening!' Sakura placed her other hand on his face and leaned to his ear. "Everything is going to be okay Syao, I promise."  
  
Yukito looked at Touya with sad sympathetic eyes. 'I hope she's right.'  
  
Everyone turned as they heard Fujitaka stumble down the hall. "What's going on?" He saw everyone by the front door with Syaoran hanging from their hands. "We need to get him upstairs." He delegated as he took charge.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and ran up stairs in front of them. Opening her door, she pushed everything off the bed that she ha put there before she and Syaoran had gone on their little trip. They came through the door shortly after.  
  
"Lay him on the bed." Fujitaka said as he followed behind the group along with Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura pulled down the sheets as the boys sat him on the bed. Sakura helped by untying his shoes and taking them off and then pulling off his jacket one sleeve at a time. After that was taken care of, she held his head as then laid him back on the bed.  
  
Stepping back, Touya looked at the boy in his sister's bed. He grew angry and his face scrunched up a bit. Yukito turned around to see it and quickly ushered Touya out of Sakura's room and into the room directly across from where they were. Touya huffed as Yukito closed the door.  
  
"How can he do this right now?" Touya spoke bitterly trying to keep his voice down. "Mom is dying and he has the nerve to get sick!" Touya walked to the window and looked out.  
  
Yukito stepped away from the door and walked to the center of the room. "Listen to yourself Touya. He doesn't have any control over it. Don't worry about him, you should be with your mother."  
  
Touya sighed not looking away from the window. "But my sister."  
  
Yukito knew what he was thinking, he always had. "She will be fine."  
  
Touya looked back at him, eyes burning red. "How can she be? She is torn apart inside! Can't you see it when you look at her? She doesn't know what to do! And now Syaoran, her only link to sanity though I have no clue why, isn't there anymore. It's no wonder I could never stand him!"  
  
Yukito sighed. He knew this would happen eventually, he just had to wait for it. "Touya, please. You should remember the important things in life."  
  
Touya looked at Yukito. "Yuki I-"  
  
Yukito smiled, "Don't Touya. You still have your parent's. Don't waste your chance with them."  
  
At that moment Touya felt horrible for what he was putting Yukito through. He had lost his parents long ago and had been alone ever since. He had bounced from home to home until he and Touya had become friends. For a while he lived with the family until Touya and Yukito had decided to get an apartment.  
  
'How could I have been so cold hearted?!?' Touya lectured himself. "Yukito, I'm sorry."  
  
Yukito shook his head, "Your mother needs you. Let her know that you love her. Help her to find peace." Yukito turned and walked to the door. Turning before opening it, he spoke softly, "Don't waste this opportunity." With that said, he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Touya ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Yuki, I just don't think sometimes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito walked down the stairs and through the hall. Opening the door cautiously he walked in. There was a lump on the far side of the bed and he closed the door quietly behind him. A sudden intake of breath was heard and then a struggle to return breathing to normal. Walking around the bed he saw Nadeshiko's head hanging off the side. There was a bowl on the floor and it looked like she had used it not to long ago. Yukito's heart ached as he brushed her hair behind her head so it wasn't hanging in her face.  
  
"Fujitaka?" Came a weak whisper.  
  
"No. It's me Mrs. Kinomoto." He whispered.  
  
"Yuki" she mouthed. Opening her eyes he could see how bloodshot they had become. Her pupils were dim and he knew she was struggling to hang on to everything. She breathed hard and closed her eyes. "I just want you to know how much you meant to me."  
  
Yukito's eyes were no longer dry. He took her pale hand in his gently and brought it to his lips and kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you like my own son Yuki." She took in a breath and held it so long that Yuki began to wonder if that was it. He began to panic and started to stand from the ground ready to call in the rest of the family, but before his mouth opened he heard her speak again. "Look after my family and continue to love them all. They need you as much as you need them." Her body relaxed and her breathing became shallow.  
  
"Thank you." Yuki cried quietly. He rested his head on the bed for a moment listening intently for Nadeshiko's breathing to steady. Her shallow breaths were like a sign. Things were going to change and Yuki was afraid just like everyone else. He knew that Nadeshiko had held this household together with her kindness and compassion. He just hoped he could help keep it together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the side of the bed next to Syaoran dabbing his forehead with a cold washcloth. Tomoyo and Eriol were standing by the door not really knowing what to do.  
  
"I need to see my mother." Sakura looked to the couple and asked, "Can you look after him for a little bit?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head as she stepped closer.  
  
Sakura pulled the washcloth from Syaoran's forehead and his eyes shot open.  
  
"Sakura" He whispered in distress. Tomoyo stopped moving and watched.  
  
"I'm here Syao, I'm here." She said stroking his hair.  
  
His eyes closed at her touch and his breathing became ragged. "Sakura"  
  
Sakura placed a hand on his forehead, she wasn't sure, but he felt hotter then before. She looked up to Tomoyo and Eriol. "I know you want to say goodbye to my mother, why don't you go down Eriol and then go get some rest. I will call you when anything changes."  
  
Tomoyo began to protest, "We can help Sakura-"  
  
Sakura smiled lightly as she looked back to Syaoran. "We will be okay. The sun is going down, and you guys haven't eaten all day. I will call you tomorrow."  
  
Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and nodded and he pulled her out of the room.  
  
Sakura ran a hand down Syaoran's cheek. "Syao. . ."  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't leave me."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm right here."  
  
Syaoran looked at her and whispered, "No your not."  
  
Sakura was confused and tried to comprehend what he was saying. "Syao I. . I don't know what to say except that I am right here."  
  
Syaoran started to sweat again. "Why?"  
  
Sakura felt tongue-tied but responded anyways. "Your sick!"  
  
He closed his eyes. "It's not where you should be."  
  
Sakura couldn't take fighting with him when he was like this. "What do you want me to do Syao? You tell me." Her eyes were watery as she watched him turn his head to her.  
  
Opening his eyes he watched a tear roll down her cheek. "Go be with your mother. You need her as much as I need you."  
  
Sakura searched his eyes. "What are you trying to tell me Syao?"  
  
Before he could respond Yukito walked back into the room. "Go Sakura. Time is running out. I will watch Syaoran for you."  
  
Sakura nodded and stood obediently. "Thank you Yuki." She walked past him and whispered, "Please take care of him. I won't be too long."  
  
Yukito nodded and walked over to the bed picking up the washcloth and rewetting it before placing it on Syaoran's forehead.  
  
Sakura took one last look before turning around and bumping into Touya. Looking up to him she questioned, "You alright?"  
  
Touya looked into the room where Yukito was attempting to nurse Syaoran back to health. "I will be." Looking back to Sakura he tried to smile.  
  
"Let's go see mom." She said as she turned and walked down the stairs towards her destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol bent down and kissed Nadeshiko's hand. Fujitaka had been there watching over his wife quietly as Eriol paid his respects. Even though she was asleep he spoke to her as if she were listening. "And this, this is Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo spoke quietly. "It's been so nice meeting your family. You must be a great women."  
  
Fujitaka stroked his wife's hair. "She is indeed."  
  
Eriol smiled sadly. "If you need anything, please call."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "It was nice meeting you Tomoyo. I hope to see you again."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and walked out of the room. Eriol followed behind after a bow of respect to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. "I am truly sorry this is happening. May you find peace for the both of you soon." 


	16. Losing Sleep

Sakura and Touya entered the room. Their father got up from the bed to get some more water for his wife. "I'll be right back." He whispered as he walked past them out of the room.  
  
Sakura and Touya walked together, cautiously to the bed. "Hey mom." Sakura brushed her hand through her mom's hair.  
  
Touya sat down and rubbed his mom's arm. She was not responding and her breathing was irregular. She couldn't hang on much longer and they both knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka leaned over the sink as he let the cup overflow with water. He cried for his family, for his wife, and for himself. 'Things weren't suppose to be this way. She wasn't suppose to leave me like this' Tears streaked down his face dropping into the sink below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito watched over Syaoran as he began to shake. Every few minutes he would mutter Sakura's name under his breath, and Yukito pitied him for that. He had always known that Syaoran liked Sakura. He just hoped that Sakura could see it soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka walked into the quiet room where his children and wife presided. Sitting next to his children he looked at them with his swollen eyes. "No regrets."  
  
Touya embraced his father and whispered, "No regrets."  
  
Sakura hugged Touya's back and cried lightly. Nadeshiko remained in her position as if she was in a coma. They all released their hug simultaneously. And Sakura bent down kissing her mother's cheek before standing. "I need to look after Syaoran. If you need me I will be upstairs." She walked out of the room leaving Touya and Fujitaka behind.  
  
Fujitaka looked to his son and sighed. "It's coming to a close. Get some rest, all we can do now is wait."  
  
Touya nodded and stood up. Turning back to his mother, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you mother. I hope you feel better soon." With that, Touya too left the room.  
  
Fujitaka turned to his wife and spoke quietly. "It's just you and me now sweetie, and soon you will leave and I will be alone. I love you so much and I will miss you greatly." Crawling under the blankets, he took her in his arms and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
A tear slid past her eyelid as she took in as deep a breath as she could manage. Fujitaka missed the wetness but caught the change. Holding her securely, but without hurting her, he tried his best to relax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya walked in his old room as Yukito was laying out blankets on sleeping bags on the floor. There hadn't been a bed in the room since he moved out, but his parent's had never changed anything that was left in it.  
  
"Hey." Yukito greeted quietly.  
  
Touya walked into the room and closed the door. "Thanks Yuki."  
  
He looked away and continued fixing the makeshift beds, "I didn't want you to have to deal with it when-"  
  
"I mean it Yuki. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being here for us, and caring for my mother like your own. I can only imagine how you dealt with this when you were so young."  
  
Yukito continued to look down. "I'm tired Touya. I'm going to go to bed." Crawling into the bed closest to the window he looked at Touya. "Wake me up if you need me." Lying down, he rolled over and closed his eyes pulling the blankets taught around him.  
  
He didn't smile like his normal self. That always worried Touya, but he couldn't blame him with the whole situation they were all facing. Touya struggled to remain in control and with everyone around it was easier to keep himself together. Sighing, he crawled into the bed not far from Yukito and whispered, "Goodnight Yuki. Sleep well."  
  
Yuki closed his eyes as a few tears finally escaped. Touya's words had stung him, opening the wound that he had healed long ago when he had meet this family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat next to Syaoran with her legs crossed continuing to dab his forehead. He was shaking uncontrollably and murmuring. She felt bad about making him sick, but her mind stayed with her mother.  
  
Going on the trip to clear her mind cost her a lot of time. Would it have made a difference? Could she have changed anything? No. She knew it wouldn't have done anything, but there was still the 'what if' lingering through the air.  
  
Syaoran moved to his side, and then rolled to his back. Sakura laid down next to him running her hand over his t-shirt soaked with sweat. "Syao, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Sakura?" He chocked out dryly.  
  
Sakura sat up and asked hastily, "Do you want some water? Are you hungry? What can I get you?"  
  
Syaoran breathed for a minute and mouthed, "Water."  
  
Sakura jumped up and ran downstairs to get a cup of water. Before going back up she slipped quietly down the hall. Peeking in the room, she could hear her mother's struggle to breath and her father's quiet sobs. Whispering into the night, "I love you."  
  
Slowly going back upstairs, she found Syaoran right where she left him. She placed the glass of water on her nightstand sitting on the bed. Tears quietly streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she laid down her head on Syaoran's chest.  
  
Syaoran continued to shake, he couldn't help it, but he was fully aware of the situation. Tears left his eyes as he placed a hand on top of her head. 'I need to be here for her, but not like this.'  
  
Sakura clung to his shirt and drifted off into her dreamland.  
  
There were no trees, no leaves, and no kind sounds. . . just darkness. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel the heaviness in the air around her. It felt like death. "Mom." Sakura called out. "Are you here?" Sakura walked around in the nothingness looking for something, anything. After traveling around blindly for a few minutes, she gave up and sat down. Pulling her knees up she rested her head on her knees closing her eyes.  
  
Sakura felt the light before she could see it. Sitting up she looked at the source. Focusing on the bright light, she strained to see the figure in the middle. Once her eyes adjusted she say the beautiful lady. "Mom." she breathed out. Her mother smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"What's going on? Are you okay? What are you trying to tell me?" Sakura stared jumping up from the floor. A breeze blew by but her mother remained silent. Walking forward she reached out her hand and it paced right through her. "Mom, please. . ." Sakura begged as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Nadeshiko closed her eyes and smiled, but still said nothing.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? What's going on?" She sobbed and spoke quieter. "I need to hear you." Tears streaked her cheeks.  
  
Nadeshiko opened her eyes and opened her spoke as an echo. "I love you my daughter."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, please don't."  
  
Nadeshiko backed away and the words, "good bye" floated around Sakura, mocking her.  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed, bolting up in bed.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered.  
  
Turning to him, remember where she was, placed her hand on his forehead. "Your fever has broke. Do you feel better?" She asked using the hand not on his head to wipe away tears.  
  
Opening his bloodshot eyes, he looked drained. "I love you." He whispered and breathed in closing his eyes.  
  
'What?' She screamed in her head. Jumping out of bed she back away from the bed. 'He's just tired. He's delirious! I can't' She turned and left the room heading downstairs. 'I can't deal with this right now.'  
  
She ran down the hall and through her parent's door to find her father on his knees at the side of the bed holding his mother's hand. She couldn't hear him, but she could see the tears sliding down his face as he looked to her and spoke calmly, "She's gone."  
  
Sakura didn't speak as she walked slowly into the room and knelt behind her father leaning against his back and hugging him tightly. There they both silently cried as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun awoke him and he sat up quickly. "Touya." Yukito said as he continued to focus out the window.  
  
Touya sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well, but he was sure that everyone else in the house had the same kind of night.  
  
Yukito continued hearing the movement behind him. "It's over."  
  
Touya's eyes widened and he jumped up.  
  
Yukito remained in his place and watched the beautiful morning bring in such a horrible day.  
  
Touya ran as fast as he could without stumbling down the stairs. Pushing the door opened he saw what he was hoping would never come, but knew it would.  
  
"Dad." He whispered as he walked over to his sister and his father. He looked to the still form of her mother, white like a ghost. All color was now fully drained from her. He closed his eyes as he reached out and took her cold hand in his. "At least she's not hurting anymore." He whispered out.  
  
Fujitaka closed his eyes and dried his tears. Standing up, he walked away from the comfort Sakura had given him and walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura still had streaks down her cheeks as she looked to her brother. She couldn't look at her mother. That would make it too real. "What now?"  
  
He didn't answer her as they heard their father talking on the phone. "My wife passed away and I need some assistance. Yes, thank you." And then there was silence.  
  
Sakura was the next to leave the room. Walking past her brother, she touched his arm gently. The hard part wasn't over yet.  
  
Sakura walked out to the living room and found her father sitting on the sofa. He looked up at her and smiled. "How is Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura pulled her hair behind her ear and looked away. "His fever broke."  
  
Fujitaka nodded his head. "That's good." He paused and she looked up to his sad eyes. "Go see to him. There is noting more you can do here."  
  
She cried as she turned and obeyed him. Running up stairs she opened her door quietly. Syaoran was sitting up against the backboard of the bed and drinking the glass of water she had brought to him last night. He said nothing as she quietly sat down next to him and laid her head in his lap. Gently, he stroked her hair and waited for any response.  
  
A few minutes past and she spoke up. "She's gone."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes letting Syaoran's movements calm her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours past, and the house remained quiet. The hospital had picked up Nadeshiko a while ago and Fujitaka was busy cleaning the kitchen and making food. Sakura and Syaoran had moved downstairs, Syaoran lay on the sofa with blankets and Sakura lay on the floor. Yukito sat in his favorite chair and Touya sat at the kitchen table watching his dad move back and forth like he had a hidden purpose.  
  
Yukito bent over and asked quietly. "Have you called your friends yet?"  
  
Syaoran was about to answer, but Sakura beat him to the punch with a dry "No."  
  
Yukito sat back and looked out the window. "They are probably waiting to hear form you."  
  
Sakura pulled into a ball on the floor and sighed. "I know. I just don't know how to tell them."  
  
Yukito nodded his head not loosing his connection with the outside.  
  
Syaoran sat up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll do it."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. "Thank you Syao."  
  
He dialed the number and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol almost fell out to chair as he ran to get the phone. Looking at the number he flipped it open. "Are you okay?" He blurted out.  
  
There was a sigh on the other line and a mild "yeah."  
  
Eriol sighed hearing his friend voice. "You sound better."  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran responded.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo and slowly asked, "And Sakura's mom?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and Tomoyo looked away trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. How is Sakura doing?"  
  
Syaoran again didn't answer.  
  
Eriol was beginning to worry. "When's the funeral?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Eriol nodded his head and head nothing but silence in the background on the other end. "Are you still with Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Eriol was running out of things to say when he heard a light voice in the background, and then Syaoran ask, "Are you sure?" And then "Ok."  
  
"Eriol?" Came a gentle voice on the other end.  
  
"I'm here babe." He replied with gentleness.  
  
"Thank you for everything. You are welcome to join my family tomorrow when we say goodbye to my mother." Her voice was steady as she spoke, but he could hear the hurt.  
  
"Thank you, we will be there." Eriol paused for a moment. "Do you need anything?"  
  
Sakura sighed over the phone and quietly said, "No thank you, we are okay."  
  
Alright." He gave in. "I'll call you tomorrow if I don't hear from you before then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later Eriol." Sakura said before a dial tone ended their conversation.  
  
Eriol flipped his phone shut and walked over to Tomoyo kneeling in front of her. "Now is the time to be strong for our friends."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she embraced Eriol. "I know." She whispered as she squeezed the tears out of her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went by slowly and quietly. Night came again and Fujitaka turned in early. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He spoke for the first time all day since they took Nadeshiko away.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Touya stood up and turned to Yukito. "I'm going to turn in too."  
  
Yukito stood and followed him upstairs without a word.  
  
Walking into the room and onto his bed, Yukito lay down and pulled the blankets over himself. He had lost another important person in his life. It seemed as if it was never ending.  
  
Touya didn't know what to say, so with his bruised and broken heart, he laid down on his side of the room in his own bed. His heart ached for the lose of his mother, and for Yuki. 'He shouldn't have to keep feeling this. I don't know how he has survived for so long.'  
  
They both let darkness overtake them into the nothingness of sleep washed over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the couch, legs brought underneath her and Syaoran used the rest of it. Sakura was looking at nothing in particular, and Syaoran was looking at her.  
  
"You feeling better?" She asked him without moving.  
  
"Yeah. How are you doing?" He asked bravely.  
  
Sakura turned her attention to him. "You look better."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Thanks for helping he out. I know how hard it was on you to do that."  
  
She looked away and responded, "I couldn't lose two people in one day."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say. He hurt for her and he didn't know how to make everything better. Not for something like this. It took time.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Sakura asked bluntly.  
  
"About what?" He asked quietly. She didn't reply immediately and he thought she didn't hear him.  
  
"That you love me."  
  
Syaoran was blown away. 'Did I say that? When?'  
  
Sakura smiled and looked at her knees. "You told me after your fever broke."  
  
"I-" Syaoran paused and looked at her profile. 'What do I say?'  
  
========================================================  
  
HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. SORRY TO LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER, BUT IT WON'T BE FOR LONG. I'M STUCK AT THE AIRPORT FINISHING IT UP. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS. 


	17. Tired

I AM SO SORRY! IT TOOK LONGER TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT THEN EXPECTED. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. I APPRICIATE EVERYONES OPINIONS.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO Melypunch WHO GAVE ME A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW, JUST WHAT I ASKED FOR! I HAVE A TENDANCY TO POST BEFORE I CHECK FOR ERRORS. I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER OR AT LEAST POST CORRECTIONS ;)  
  
THANK YOU TO Alyanah, Care, KawaiiCherryBlossom aka BWF, Avelyn Lauren, anjuliet, & sweet-captor MY CONSISTANT REVIEWERS. KNOWING YOU GUYS STILL READ THE STORY IS THE MOTIVATION THAT KEEPS ME GOING.  
  
AND THANK YOU TO Josh, forestfairy, Tramie, AND LiLDraGoNGuRL28 MY NEWER REVIEWERS. I APPRICIATE YOU ALL!  
  
WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
  
===========================================  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran who was turning redder by the minute. "Don't feel obligated to me. I don't need someone tying me down." She stood up and ran up stairs. Pausing at the top step she spoke loud enough for him to hear, but not wake up anyone in the house. "Good night Syao."  
  
She was away before he could respond to her. Laying back he looked at the ceiling. 'It figures that things always go this way.' Closing his eyes he let the silence of the house lull him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was painstakingly long, and Sakura was having the hardest time sleeping. Giving in, she got out of bed and let her feet take her out of the room and slowly down the stairs. She looked at the back of the couch where Syaoran was laying and continued her way down the hall. Walking up to her parent's door she leaned against it and heard her father crying. Placing her hand on the door she closed her eyes and cried with him.  
  
'I can't believe she's gone.' Wiping her tears, she pushed away from the door and walked back down the hall. Glancing over at the couch, she saw Syaoran sitting up looking at her.  
  
Rubbing her arms and blinking tears from her eyes, she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"You didn't." He replied looking at her for a moment, not sure how to act anymore.  
  
Sakura looked to the floor as she walked closer to him. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he started to lie back on the couch.  
  
"Syao. . . " She whispered and he turned his head to her and watched more tears streak down her face. Syaoran lifted his blanket as an invitation and Sakura took it. She slowly walked around the couch and sat down in front of him. Leaning back into him, they both laid down in unison.  
  
Syaoran had his arm resting on his side. Closing his eyes, he tried not to punish himself, but couldn't help it. 'Once she doesn't need comfort anymore, she will forget about me and this will be over.'  
  
Sakura was using one of Syaoran's arms as a pillow and he tried to pull his head away from her sweet smelling hair without moving his arm. 'She doesn't want you Syaoran. When are you going to realize that?! You are nothing more then a security blanket.' He looked up at the ceiling as she shock slightly. He didn't know what to do for her anymore so he just laid there until she gently grabbed his hand that was resting on his side and pulled it around her. Syaoran remained limp for a few minutes, but couldn't take it. He tightened his arms around her as she held onto his arms and sobbed. 'Sakura' he sighed to himself as he closed his eyes and let her cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came all too fast and Touya groaned as he sat up. "Whatever happened to the curtains in this room?" Hearing no response, he looked around the room. "Yuki?" He was not there. Looking at the clock in the corner it read 6:45. Sighing Touya pushed the blankets aside and got up. His mouth was dry and he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Glancing into the living room as he was beginning to pass by, he saw his sister in Syaoran's arms. "What the-"  
  
"Shh!" Yukito, who was now standing right behind him, cut off Touya. Taking hold of Touya's arm and pulling him back into the kitchen, he stood in the way of the path to the living room. "They have been up all night. He just got her to sleep an hour ago."  
  
Touya huffed and looked to the kitchen counter. Yukito was making breakfast.  
  
Stepping out of the way, Yukito walked back to the countertop where everything was still spread out. "It's not going to do any harm to anyone to leave them there."  
  
Touya closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down at the table. "I know."  
  
Yukito didn't turn around but kept arranging things and moving stuff around.  
  
"Yuki?" Touya asked quietly looking at his back since he still didn't face him.  
  
"Yes Touya?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Yukito put down the materials in his hands and closed his eyes. After taking a moment, he whispered "No."  
  
Touya stood up and walked over to the silver haired boy and watched his stillness. It was a hard time for all of them and he didn't know how to fix Yuki's problem. Sighing, he turned but didn't get far before Yukito's words stopped him.  
  
"You just don't understand sometimes."  
  
Touya looked back to Yukito with concern. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yukito sighed and looked at Touya giving him a small smile. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Turning back to the food he continued on with his work. "You should check on your father. I haven't seen him up yet."  
  
Touya watched Yukito for a moment before heading to the door. Leaving the kitchen he asked Yukito quietly, "Did you sleep?"  
  
Yukito continued working as he casually responded. "No."  
  
Touya closed his eyes and walked out of the room. He had figured as much.  
  
Walking past the living room yet again, he paused and looked at his sister. She clung tightly to Syaoran, and he had his head rested on the top of hers. Breathing deeply he continued to walk down the hall. 'She is looking better.' He admitted to himself as he pushed open his parent's bedroom door.  
  
===========================================  
  
I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING FOR WAITING SO LONG. I WILL TRY HARDER TO GET MORE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! 


	18. The Sound Of Silence

IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED MY WRITING DUTIES YET AGAIN. I LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!!! I AM SO SORRY. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU AND I HOPE THAT IT WAS AT LEAST SEMI WORTH THE WAIT.  
  
===========================================  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot open. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down his forehead and a warm presence at his side. Turning his head slowly as if to not disturb the being, released a breath and laid his head back onto the pillow. 'Why do I keep having that dream?' He questioned himself as Sakura stirred.  
  
Sakura shifted lightly and turned to look at Syaoran. "Morning." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran looked up to the clock on the VCR above the TV. "It's almost afternoon." He whispered back.  
  
Sitting up she looked over to the clock herself. 10:45. She rubbed her hands over her face as she felt Syaoran attempting to sit up himself. She made it very had to do so considering she had him pinned on the sofa. Freeing him, she stood. "I'm going to get ready." Syaoran nodded as stood himself.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura creep up the stairs and failed to notice a rather disheveled man in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sure Touya would let you borrow a suit so you don't have to leave." The kind soft voice came.  
  
Syaoran was startled. It was the first time that Fujitaka had shown any signs of life outside his bedroom.  
  
"I don't think mine would fit you right." He attempted to joke when Syaoran just stared.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Syaoran nodded. "Thank you sir."  
  
Fujitaka smiled kindly like always, but this time is had an added sadness that was to be expected, but it still made everything different. Stepping away from the doorframe and heading back down the hall to his room, he made way for Touya to enter the scene.  
  
Syaoran stared at Touya as if waiting for him to lash out, but Touya was expressionless. "Follow me. I will get you a suit." And it was really that simple.  
  
Following Touya up the stairs and into his room, he walked into find Yukito leaning against the window frame looking outside but fully dressed. Yuki turned long enough to smile a hello at Syaoran before turning to look back outside.  
  
Touya continued to look through the half empty closet for see what he could find. Grabbing a dark green suit and matching tie he handed it over to Syaoran. "Go try it on. I may have something else, but I didn't leave much here when I moved out."  
  
Syaoran nodded and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He sopped in front of the door hearing the water running and the faint sound of someone crying. "Sakura?" He questioned.  
  
"Syao?" Came back the distraught answer.  
  
"It's me." Was all he could respond with. 'What do I say to her?'  
  
Sakura spoke a little louder while he struggled with himself just outside the door. "You can change in my room."  
  
Syaoran nodded and replied, "Okay."  
  
Obeying her, Syaoran went back to her room and closed the door. Looking around as he started taking off his clothes he could feel a difference from what it use to be. Her room use to scream cheer when you walked inside, but things had been put away and taken down leaving not much to look at.  
  
Pulling on the pants and white shirt, he buttoned everything up. Walking over to her mirror he adjusted the tie and slipped on the jacket. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the door was opened and someone approached until he felt two hands brushing out wrinkles on his back. Turning his head slightly he spotted Sakura. She did not look directly at him, but looked to his reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, but that had been normal over the past few days he had spent with her.  
  
Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "It's almost as if it was waiting for you." Her hands came to a stop on his shoulders. Leaning her head on his back she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" He treaded lightly, but no response came. Turning around slowly to face her, she dropped her hands from his back but looked up at him to give him a smile. All he could see in her eyes was pain. Reaching for her, he took the small girl into a hug.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his back and held tightly for a minute before pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye. "I don't want to ruin the suit."  
  
He smiled and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay."  
  
She nodded and looked at him with understanding. "I know."  
  
"I'm going to go get freshened up, alright?" He said almost regrettably.  
  
"Okay." She replied as she took the towel off her hair and walked over to her bed.  
  
Grabbing some essentials from his bag that was brought inside when they first came back, he went back to the bathroom and took his turn in the warm water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later everyone in the house was ready to go. They shared a car over to the church where the memorial service was held. Touya drove. Syaoran sat in back with Sakura. Both of them looking outside, but Syaoran grasped Sakura's hand as a memory that she was not alone.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo met the family at the church and sat together quietly as they waited for others to show up.  
  
Nadeshiko was beautiful. Dressed in her finest and painted up with makeup she almost looked as if she were sleeping. Syaoran walked through the line with the family even though he didn't think it was appropriate, but Sakura hadn't released his hand since they had entered. He was her security blanket and she had a death grip on it, so Syaoran quietly followed.  
  
There were so many people that it even overflowed out onto the front sidewalk. She was a greatly admired woman and had touched so many people's lives.  
  
Beautiful words were spoken and lots of tears were shed but the whole thing went by in a quick blur. These kinds of things always do. Friends came passed by wishing the best to the family as they got back into their cars and returned to their normal everyday tasks. The only people left were related to the family and they accompanied Fujitaka outside in preparation for letting go of his wife.  
  
Standing outside the burial place and watching the casket being lowered into the ground presented a strong painful moment of silence for the whole family. Fujitaka had been so strong that Syaoran almost thought he was immortal, but as the dirt began to cover up his wife's casket he fell to his knees and broke down. Touya was quickly at his side holding him tightly as he cried with him. Sakura who was standing next to her father and still holding onto Syaoran's hand, lowered slowly and sobbed.  
  
Tears flowed down Syaoran's cheeks as he felt his heart rip in two. Nadeshiko had been a mother to him too. Even if only for a short period, she still meant something to him. Casting his eyes over the collapsed family he watched Yukito who had wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head with closed eyes.  
  
Slowly people started pulling away and going their own separate ways leaving Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Syaoran, Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura. Eriol finally approached Fujitaka and hugged him as he apologized for his lose, followed closely behind by Tomoyo who also gave her condolences. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand for the first time since this whole thing started to hug them in gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered to them both.  
  
Pulling away, Eriol brushed some of her hair behind her ear with his gentle fingers. "Call us if you need anything." Sakura nodded at him. He cupped the side of her head and spoke softer to her, "I mean it."  
  
Sakura smiled through tears as she whispered once again, "thank you Eriol. . . for everything."  
  
He nodded to her and the two left heading back to their hotel.  
  
Fujitaka was the first to speak. "Let's go home." Kissing his fingers, he bent down and placed them onto the ground where Nadeshiko now laid silently. Mouthing out the words 'good bye love' before standing and leading the rest of them to the car.  
  
Touya took one last look at his mother's grave and followed his father silently. Sakura and Syaoran were right behind him. She had taken up his hand again in a welcome action. Syaoran felt selfish for thinking about needing her touch in a time like this, where she was the one needing, but when she left his grasp he felt empty and when she came back to him he started to feel the hole being filed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rode home in silence and entered the house. Everything was still.  
  
Fujitaka loosened his tie and excused himself for bed. It was only 7, but no one protested.  
  
Syaoran changed out of Touya's suit and approached him to return it as he sat in the kitchen while Yukito prepared dinner. A common sight in that household, but usually Nadeshiko accompanied him as they chatted about menial things.  
  
Syaoran was pulled out of his memories as Touya chuckled and shook his head. "Keep it. It's almost as if it was made for you. It looked good on you."  
  
Syaoran stood stunned for a minute. Touya showing a gesture of kindness wasn't a normal thing for him, but he would accept it nonetheless. 'Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought' Syaoran contemplated that thought for a moment before Sakura came down the stairs in her pajamas. He knew he had overstayed his welcome and walked over to his things picking them up.  
  
She was down the stairs and at his side in a heartbeat. "Don't go yet." She pleaded through a whisper.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Sakura-"  
  
She quickly interrupted him by putting a finger over his lips. "Please?" She whispered to him yet again.  
  
Giving in, he put his things back down and followed her as she lead him upstairs to her room.  
  
Touya had heard the bound down the stairs and watched the interchange between them.  
  
Yukito spoke softly to him as he also watched them head up the stairs, "She needs his comfort."  
  
Touya sighed and sat back down resting his face in his hands. "I know. I just wish I could be that for her instead of him."  
  
Yukito put down the bowl he had been carrying around while mixing and sat next to Touya wrapping his arms around his back and placing his head lightly on Touya's shoulder. "I know."  
  
Touya tilted his head at a back angle to feel Yukito's and placed his hands on top of the smaller boys. "Thank you Yuki." He whispered. "You are my strength."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran onto the bed. "Just for a little while." She pleaded as she sat next to him and lay down, pulling him down with her.  
  
Syaoran knew this couldn't last forever, but couldn't deny her request. "Only a little while. Then I have to go."  
  
She sighed and he could have sworn she said ok as she placed her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach to clutch onto his side.  
  
Closing his eyes her wrapped one arm around her back and the other ran fingers through her hair.  
  
She quickly fell to sleep. He could tell from her steadied breathing. Opening his eyes he knew he had to leave. Bending his head so his face was to her hair he whispered, "I love you Sakura." Kissing the top of her head, he carefully began wiggling free from her lose hold. Once he was out he pulled the covers up around her and she grabbed hold of the pillow he had been laying on, clutching it like a teddy bear.  
  
Kneeling down next to her bed he ran his hand through her hair one last time. "I always will." Sighing he stood and left the room pulling the door closed behind him. Walking down the stairs he spotted Touya on a chair in the living room. Walking over to his things, he gathered everything up again and started walking towards the door.  
  
Touya stood and opened the door for him. "Let me take you home."  
  
Syaoran nodded, grateful for the offer. "Thank you."  
  
They got into Touya's car and drove silently to Syaoran's apartment. Approaching the building, they came to a slow stop and Syaoran started to back out of the car until he felt a hand touch his forearm. Looking up, his eyes met Touya's.  
  
Touya gave a partial smile. "Thank you for helping my sister." With that simple statement, they now shared a quiet understanding.  
  
Syaoran nodded and closed the door watching Touya drive off before turning to find his own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she heard the door close to her room, Sakura's eyes popped open. The words Syaoran spoke only moments before reeling through her head. 'I love you Sakura. I always will.' Clutching the pillow that still held his scent harder to her chest she closed her eyes again and finally allowed herself to fall asleep. 


	19. Familiar Place

Syaoran woke up to his cell ringing. Stumbling to find it on his nightstand he answered groggily, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey buddy." Eriol's voice came through the receiver.  
  
"Hey Eriol." Syaoran replied lying back down and covering his eyes with his free forearm. "What's up?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing."  
  
"Well, I was sleeping until you interrupted me."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran could hear the shock in Eriol's voice.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Cause it's three in the afternoon. Is Sakura over there with you?"  
  
Syaoran sat up and looked at his alarm clock to verify the time. 3:07 pm. "No. Is she missing?" He asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"No. Tomoyo just wanted to know how she was doing. Do you feel like getting together?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he exhaled in to the phone. "Sure, but why don't you guys come over here. I don't feel like going out anywhere, plus it will give me a chance to freshen up."  
  
Eriol laughed. "Alright. We will see you in fifteen minutes." There was mumbling in the background before Eriol added, "Tomoyo wants you to call Sakura and see if she wants to join us."  
  
Syaoran paused for a minute before agreeing to find out. "I'll ask but she needs to be with her family."  
  
"I understand buddy. Talk to you soon."  
  
After hanging up his phone, he pulled it down to look at. He wanted to see Sakura but didn't want to disturb this important family time. He started dialing the memorized number, but before he could finish an incoming call whipped it out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syao. . . can I come over?" Came the timid voice.  
  
He smiled into the phone even though she couldn't see it. "Sure, but what about your family?"  
  
"They understand. I just need to get out for a while."  
  
"Alright. I'll come and-"  
  
"That won't be necessary. Touya is going to drop me off."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll leave the door open."  
  
"Thanks." She replied and hung up.  
  
"Well I guess that takes care of that." He mumbled to himself placing his phone on the nightstand once again.  
  
Grabbing clean clothes he headed to the bathroom. Setting his things down he heard the front door open. Stepping out into view he saw Sakura in a white loose dress. He was too stunned to speak.  
  
She smiled timidly as she spotted Syaoran in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Touya was parked out front when I called. It was his idea. We were just sitting at the house, staring at nothing and he said it wasn't good for me."  
  
Walking to her, Syaoran embraced Sakura. She returned it quickly.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" She asked quietly while pulling back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Not at all. But just to warn you Eriol and Tomoyo are coming over in a minute. Tomoyo has been worried about you."  
  
Sakura smiled and looked over his shoulder. "She's a sweet girl."  
  
Pulling her away from the door, he reached over and closed it leading her to the small living room. "I need to get dressed. I'll only be a minute." He spoke softly as he pulled away and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran disappeared behind the bathroom door. 'What would you do mom?' She questioned herself. Sighing and looking around the place she decided to clean up a little.  
  
Sakura had organized the living room and was working on the tiny kitchen when Syaoran emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair down with a hand towel. She was frozen and unable to move as he continued walking towards her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked with an angry undertone and frown.  
  
Sakura was knocked out of the daze quickly when he finally spoke to her and only stood a foot away from where she was planted. "I was trying to help out-"  
  
"You don't have to." He cut her off. "You aren't my personal slave."  
  
Sakura looked away at that comment and held back a grin.  
  
The door to Syaoran's apartment swing open and both their heads directed to the new comers.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked through the door. Tomoyo struggled to hold a smile as she laid eyes on Sakura. "Hi." She whispered as if she were going to damage the auburn haired girl with her words.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo. How are you?" Sakura asked moving past Syaoran and into the living room where the two guests were headed.  
  
As she stepped past Syaoran held his breath and closed his eyes. 'What are you doing moron! She doesn't see what she does to you, she never will. Get over it.' Sighing, he turned back to the bathroom and dropped off the towel.  
  
When Syaoran finally joined the group Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the sofa and Sakura was seated kitty-corner to Tomoyo on the love seat. Noticing his entrance, Sakura turned around and patted the spot next to her and then returned her focus to Tomoyo.  
  
Obliging to her request, Syaoran sat down and leaned against the corner of the loveseat. Syaoran was watching Sakura, as she appeared to be listening to Tomoyo's story. Hearing a rustling, Syaoran turned his head to find Eriol intently watching him. Syaoran lifted his hands as if asking Eriol what he was looking at and got a chuckle and a head shaking in response.  
  
This action distracted the girls long enough for Sakura to run her gaze from Tomoyo to Eriol who was wearing a guilty smile, and then to Syaoran who was now looking at the table with a slightly red face. Sakura tilted her head and adjusted to face Syaoran better. Placing a hand on his forehead she asked him quietly trying to keep it form the other two, "Are you okay?"  
  
Turning to look at Sakura he choked out, "Yeah."  
  
Dropping her hand she turned back to Tomoyo. "Do you want to watch a movie? Syaoran has a few good ones."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Okay." She replied as the two girls stood and walked over to the small entertainment unit.  
  
Syaoran got up and Eriol followed quickly behind. "Hey!" Eriol called. "Where are you going?"  
  
Syaoran turned his head and remarked, "Popcorn." And continued the few steps into his kitchen to look for the bags.  
  
Eriol walked into the kitchen and sat up on the counter next to the sink. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" he inquired in almost a whisper.  
  
Unwrapping the bag and sticking it into the microwave Syaoran sighed. After pushing the buttons he turned to look at Eriol while leaning back against the counter and wrapping his arms in front of his chest. "What do you think?" He spit the words out as if they were venomous.  
  
Flinching, Eriol apologized. "Sorry buddy."  
  
Dropping his arms and running a hand through his slightly moist hair, his expression softened. "Not now."  
  
"Alright." Was his only response and Eriol hoped off the counter and grabbed two bowls out of Syaoran's cupboards.  
  
The boys remained quiet as they waited for the popcorn to finish.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sakura called over to the boys as the microwave started to buzz.  
  
"Now we are." Remarked a grinning Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and the girls settled themselves back on the couches as Syaoran poured the popcorn into the bowls. Eriol took one bowl and he took the other. Sakura had taken up a perch on the opposite side of the sofa as before so Syaoran took her spot. Sakura grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pressed play. Placing the remote back on the table, she smiled at Syaoran and then leaned back into him. Her head rested on his chest as he handed her the popcorn bowl. She took it and relaxed back into him until she realized that he was too tense. "Everything alright?" She whispered.  
  
Syaoran fidgeted for a minute to try and get more comfortable. Scooting down he rested his head back into the corner of the loveseat and she quickly molded back into him, her head now lying on his shoulder.  
  
"Better?" She asked, and her only response was a nod. Settling the popcorn bowl in her lap, she leaned her head against the side of his face.  
  
The movie has started by this time and Syaoran finally realized which one it was. Sakura had given him romance movies seeing as how he wouldn't buy them himself. Her excuse was that she needed something to watch when she came to visit him. She had indeed watched them many times, along with forcing him to watch too, but he didn't mind. As long as it was with her he could watch anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The movie was to the halfway point and Syaoran noticed that Sakura hadn't touched the popcorn. Come to think of it she hadn't moved for a while either. Grabbing the bowl being careful not to disturb her, he placed it to his side on the table. Her hand had helped it on it' journey and then gently fell over his legs to rest. 'Is she sleeping?' He wondered.  
  
As if reading her mind, Sakura grasped his leg lightly and then released.  
  
'What was that?' He thought now completely full of confusion.  
  
"This is my favorite part." She whispered and he barely caught it.  
  
Looking to the television and escaping his thoughts momentarily he noticed it was to the part where the two main characters met up and realized for the first time that they were in love. Giving a half smile he retorted back into the conversation he was having with himself. 'Of course this is her favorite part, she's a romantic.'  
  
*************************  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WON"T BE FAR BEHIND. I JUST WANTED TO PUT UP SOMETHING MORE FOR YOU IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULDN"T BE TOO MAD FROM MY PREVIOUS DELAY. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD MONDAY! 


	20. Longing

**Hey guys! Remember me? Man! It's been a while! I really am sorry about the delay, but I've been sitting on these next few chapters for a while. Something just didn't feel right to me… I think I got it pretty much worked out, but even if I didn't, you deserved something. Thanks again to all of you who have stuck with me and continue to share their opinions of this story. I am truly flattered! I just hope this story continues to live up to your standards and expectations. Take care and enjoy! **

The credits were rolling when Syaoran head sniffling. Holding perfectly still he tried to feel if it was Sakura. Realizing she was as still as he was, he looked over to the larger sofa where Tomoyo was resting her head in Eriol's lap and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I love happy endings!" She sobbed.

Eriol ran a hand through her hair. "I know babe, I know."

For the first time since the movie started, Sakura moved. Pulling herself up from Syaoran and standing abruptly she excused herself before Syaoran knew what was going on. His eyes followed her to the bathroom as she quietly shut the door as if not wanting to disturb anybody. Something was wrong.

Eriol was still consoling Tomoyo on the sofa and didn't notice what was going on. Syaoran got up and grabbed the empty bowl by Eriol and the full one on the table and took them both to the kitchen. Placing the bowls on the counter he continued walking past to the bathroom door. "Sakura?" He questioned quietly as he placed a hand on the door. The door wasn't closed tightly so it opened with his touch. What he found sank his heart.

Sakura had her legs curled under her with her dress gracefully placed around her, and she was leaning on the bathtub rim while crying silently. She attempted to smile when he came in trying not to alarm him, but the tear tracks on her cheeks gave her away. "Hey." She choked out.

Closing the door fully this time he crawled down next to her. "Hey." He whispered back placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb back and forth under her eye as if trying to erase the sadness that her eyes held.

"It's all fake isn't it?"

Syaoran looked at her for a moment before questioning. "What is?"

"Happy endings. They never come do they?" Her eyes glistened as she looked up to him, pleading for him to fix everything.

Syaoran slowly pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Happy endings come in different forms to everyone."

Sakura cried into his chest and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"She was happy." He whispered to her and she opened the floodgates that were holding back the majority of her tears.

"How do you know?" She sobbed. "It must have been so horrible for her!"

"I know, Sakura, because she had you. You brought peace and love and laughter." Syaoran ran his hand gently through her hair as she pulled back and looked directly into his eyes.

Sakura saw compassion, understanding, sympathy, and something else pouring through his expression. 'Is it true? Has he really been trying to confess to me all this time?' "Syao" she whispered.

"Whether you believe or not, your mother was happy. She lived a good and full life. Please don't-"

"Syao. Why haven't you told me?" Sakura interrupted.

"Told you what?" He asked completely confused.

Sakura searched his eyes trying to assemble her answer.

A knock came on the door distracting the two on the floor. "Hey, what's going on?" Eriol shouted through the door. "Is everything alright?" His tone cared concern through the wood door.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and shouted back, "Yeah, everything is fine." He nodded his head at Sakura.

Sakura in turn nodded back and added a smile while whipping her cheeks to remove any remaining water droplets.

Syaoran stood and reached for Sakura's hand to help her up. "Friends are here. Enjoy their presence, we have school soon."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Can't we forget about that?"

Syaoran lifted her chin to see her face and whispered, "It's almost over, alright?"

"I know." She smiled grabbing Syaoran's hand and brushing past him to the door.

Sakura pulled the door open to reveal a nervous looking Eriol with Tomoyo right behind him. "Sorry." She mumbled as she walked past the two dragging Syaoran with her.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked after the two completely dumb-founded.

Not knowing what else to do, they followed the retreating couple back into the living room.

Sakura seated herself back on the sofa and tugged on Syaoran's arm, making him do the same.

Tomoyo made a move to go join the two, but was halted in her efforts when Eriol grabbed her upper arm. "I think we will be heading out. Do you guys want to do lunch tomorrow?" Eriol smiled before looking towards Tomoyo, "We will probably leave for home tomorrow night or the morning after."

Sakura answered before Syaoran could even process the information. "Sure. Meet us here at around 11:30 and we can plan from there. Sound good?" She cocked her head to the side giving them a soft smile.

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo returned her smile. "See you then!"

Syaoran didn't even bother getting up to let them out. Even if he wanted to, Sakura held a pretty tight grip on his arm now. It was pretty clear she wouldn't let her security blanket out of sight for the time being.

The two watched in silence as Eriol and Tomoyo waved and walked out the door closing it tightly.

There was an uncomfortable pause over the course of the next few minutes as noises started to clam and settle. After everything was dead, Sakura sighed and leaned back into the sofa. Grabbing the TV remote, she turned it to a random channel before handing the remote over to Syaoran and then draping herself over his lap.

Accepting the remote Syaoran continued flipping through channels where Sakura left off. Lifting his once hostage arm, he placed his hand on her head and messaged lightly. He would talk to her about everything else later.

Touya climbed the stairs one at a time. His father sat in the living room reading a book. Well, he appeared to be reading, but both he and Touya knew it was just for show. Yukito had not made an appearance for quite some time and Touya was getting worried.

Approaching his door, there was know noise to say that someone was inside. Only a gut feeling that Touya had.

Turning the handle and pushing cautiously, Touya entered his room. His assumptions were correct because he found Yukito perched on the windowsill yet again. It was quickly becoming his favorite spot. Knowing Yukito was grieving in his own way, Touya didn't want to push that he spends the time with everyone else.

If Yukito heard him enter, he didn't acknowledge it.

Mourning was the same whether you sat quietly amongst other or in solitude.

"Yuki?" Touya questioned quietly.

"There isn't much left." Came the almost nonexistent whisper

Touya didn't more or respond. How could he?

Yukito dropped his head a little and pressed it against the glass. "Everything is dissipating and soon it will all be gone."

Touya had to strain to catch his words. "Yuki?" He pressed again.

Yukito chuckled. "It's my curse to have to go through life like this again. To loose… another family." He spoke slowly as he turned his head to Touya revealing the streaks of tears down his pale cheeks.

That was all it the motivation it took for Touya to move to Yukito's side. Placing his hands on Yukito's face, he tilted it up to reveal Yukito's sad eyes, "I'm still here with you."

Yukito blinked and wrapped his arms around Touya's waist setting his forehead against Touya's stomach. Speaking a bit louder then he had previously he asked, "Don't leave me."

Yukito sounded like a little child to Touya's ears as he tightened their embrace. "I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you alone Yuki." He almost added 'not if I can help it' but decided against it. Yukito was holding on by strings as it was, and it was very obvious how close he was coming to falling apart altogether.

Yukito had been his strength on many occasions, and Touya was going to make sure he provided the same comfort the pale one clutching to his waist gave out unconditionally.

It was then that Touya decided everything would change for the better.

**Things around here have been pretty crazy and every time I tell myself I am going to sit down and wrap this story up, new ideas come to me and the story line changes. Don't get me wrong! It's still headed down the same path, but things are just starting to add up better. Hopefully, time willing, I will be able to put the next few chapters up before this year is over. I really hadn't planned for it to stretch out so long. Please be patient with me. **


	21. This

**My apologies! It looks like this is the time of year when I get back on track. Ironic isn't it? For those who have stuck it out, thanks, and hopefully I will be able to wrap it up very shortly. That should be my _priority one_ until this has been completed, and then I will go back and _'edit'_ everything. . . **

Hours passed and neither of the sofa's occupants had moved. The news flashed absently on the TV that no one was watching. Sakura's eyes were closed as she tried to blank out her mind of all thoughts, and Syaoran sat watching how her hair slid from his fingers while he stroked it.

"_Can I stay here tonight?" _

Syaoran blinked and stilled his movements. Did he hear that right? _"Sakura?"_ He questioned.

She turned her head in his lap to look up at his face. _"Is… that alright?"_

Syaoran smiled gently and softly dragged his finger of her cheek. _"Of course, that is if your father agrees."_

Rolling off Syaoran and the sofa, Sakura walked quietly to the phone. Syaoran watched from his spot as she dialed and spoke quietly into the receiver.

"_Daddy? Is it okay if I stay here tonight?. . . . Thank you. . . . I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Syaoran stood and approached Sakura as she was hanging up the phone. Pushing one of her stray hairs behind her ear he asked softly, _"You hungry? I could make us something."_

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran through to the kitchen. Scouring the almost empty cabinets, they stumbled upon some pasta and sauce. Having the decision made for them, they started to get to work pulling out the necessary tools.

A knock came to the door._"Boys? Sakura is staying at Syaoran's for the night and we need to start thinking about dinner. Anything in particular you would like?" _Fujitaka questioned through the door.

Yukito pulled away from Touya's provided warmth and stood up. Before he could get too far, Touya grabbed his arm and squeezed as if reminding him of his presence. Yukito smiled slightly and continued to the door. _"Would you like some help sir?"_ He asked while pulling the door open.

Fujitaka smiled and nodded. "_Thank you Yuki. We are all grateful for you help."_

Yukito bowed and replied with a quiet, _"It is my pleasure sir, thank you for allowing me into your home."_

Touya stepped up behind Yuki and placed a hand on his shoulder, _"And you know you're always welcome."_

Yukito raised and turned to Touya with a relieved smile before walking past Fujitaka and down towards the kitchen.

"_Touya?" _Fujitaka stopped Touya before he could follow. _"Watch him son, he's hurting too."_

"_I know dad, I know."_ Touya breathed as his eyes trailed after Yukito.

Dinner was quiet and the clean-up felt like a routine. All that was left were a few more dishes and Syaoran offered Sakura the chance to go get ready for bed. Hearing her leave the kitchen, he sighed and continued his task. 'Don't get to use to this, it won't last forever.' He was too distracted to hear her return to the kitchen and jumped slightly when arms encircled his waist. _"Kura?"_

"_Thank you." _She whispered against him as she kissed his back through his shirt and laid her head down in the same spot.

He finished up the remainder of the dishes with her attached to him and then turned to gather her into a warm embrace. _"I would do anything for you. You know that."_ He whispered before lifting her chin bending down to kiss her.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I figured I had to get you something. If it wasn't so late I would press harder for more, but I promise to have more up shortly. I mean it this time I really do need to tie off everything. . .**


	22. Continuing Motion

**Look! I'm back before the years end! Hahaha! Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving planned!**

..."..."..."..."...

_Flashback: _

He finished up the remainder of the dishes with her attached to him and then turned to gather her into a warm embrace. _"I would do anything for you. You know that."_ He whispered before lifting her chin bending down to kiss her.

..."..."..."..."...

Sakura's eyes flew open as Syaoran's lips touched hers, but they slowly closed as she began to press into him even more then before. 'This is Syaoran. This is your best friend. Everything is going to be okay.' As she started to relax against him, Syaoran pulled away.

'Oh god, what have I done?' He took a step back, pressing into the counter, and pulled his hands away from her.

Sakura quickly grabbed one of his retreating hands and brought it to her heart using both of her hands to keep him in her hold. She smiled softly at him as fear washed over his face. _"You love me. Don't you?"_

Syaoran's face went from fear to shock and then desperation. _"Sakura I-"_

She stopped him by pulling his hand to her cheek and whispering into his wrist, _"I know you do. You've told me so many times, but I just haven't heard you. I'm sorry Syao-"_

It was his turn to interrupt her. Taking his free hand, he placed it on her opposite cheek_. "Don't."_ He whispered simply, and her eyes softened and she stepped into his embrace yet again.

'This is where I need to be. I knew it all along.' Sakura smiled into his shirt. _"I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"_

Syaoran placed his chin atop her head and softly replied, _"Of course."_

..."..."..."..."...

Touya stood from the table and walked dirty dishes to the sink. Fujitaka thanked his son and excused himself, but not before thanking Yukito for all of his services.

Yukito looked at the table and replied, _"It was no trouble sir, anything I can do to help."_

Fujitaka nodded his thanks and retired to his room for the night.

Standing from the table, Yukito grabbed the remainder of the dishes and took them to the sink. Grabbing a nearby dishtowel, he took the freshly washed plate from Touya's grasp.

"_Don't worry about it Yuki, I got this covered."_ Touya turned to him slightly when he received no response. He let the silence hang in the air until he got to the last plate. Handing it to Yukito he spoke again, _"You didn't need to help me Yuki. You've already helped enough."_

Yukito placed the now dry plate into the cupboard and slowly extracted his hand. His voice was barely a whisper and he let his gaze stray on the counter top. _"I don't want to be alone."_

Touya tilted his head in confusion. _"Yuki, what are you talking about?"_

Yukito turned to look at Touya with a few tears leaving his eyes and repeated a little louder, _"I don't want to be alone!"_

Touya shook his head trying to understand.

Yukito whimpered in desperation as he clutched his head and sank to his knees onthe ground. _"I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone again."_ he breathed out in almost a plea.

Touya collapsed in front of him and threw his arms around Yukito's shoulders pulling the devastated Yuki towards him. _"You aren't Yuki. I'm here. You're not alone."_

Yukito shook in Touya's arms and all Touya could do was hold on to him as if their lives depended on it.

..."..."..."..."...

The cool breeze hit her face as she walked along the path. What a peaceful day! The flowers floated through the wind as if she were in a snow globe. It all felt so right and yet so familiar. But this was different, almost new. As she kept on walking the scenery only seemed to get prettier.

"_It's so beautiful here."_ She whispered to herself.

A strong gust of wind blew in her face and she stopped walking and closed her eyes to take it all in.

"_Sakura."_ A soft spoken, peaceful voice flooded through her ears.

Her eyes flew open to reveal a beautiful woman in front of her. _"Mom?"_

Her mother smiled at her and reached out her hand to ghost it over Sakura's face. _"My daughter. Be happy."_

Sakura returned the smile and nodded slightly. _"I love you mom."_

"_Always."_ the figure whispered her last phrase amongst the wind as she left Sakura on her own.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she replayed what she had just dreamt. Turning her head to the warm figure laying at her side she smiled a true smile for the first time. Reaching her hand towards his face, she gently brushed offending bangs from his sleeping face. _"Yes, everything is going to be okay."_ She whispered before leaning forward and kissing his forehead slightly. She continued to run her hand through his hair as his eyes fluttered open.

"_Kura?"_ he questioned in a tired voice. His eyes searched her face to see what was wrong, but he only found her getnle expression.

"_I love you too."_ She smiled brightly at him letting her hand fall to his cheek.

He grinned lazily at her and pulled her hand to his lips kissing it lightly. _"It's still early. Go back to sleep."_

She nodded and adjusted herself to rest her head on his shoulder. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her torso and settled underneath her. Placing a hand over his heart, she whispered to herself, _"No more bad dreams."_

"_No."_ He whispered back, _"No more bad dreams."_

..."..."..."..."...


	23. A new day

**You know, I sat here and tried to figure out why I couldn't get the next chapter out, and I realized… it wasn't a chapter I needed but an epilogue! Hahahaha! I am glad finally be able to draw this to a close. It has been a long and hard struggle and a lot of 'life' tried to keep me from completing this, but I made a promise to myself and even though it is past the New Years, it is close enough for me. I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday season and now I will grace you with the end. **

**

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol arrived back at Syaoran's apartment just before 11:30 the next day. Sakura greeted them at the door with a calm smile.**

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she returned the gesture stepped forward to hug the girl. _"You are looking better. I hope you slept well."_

Sakura's grin broadened as she turned to catch Syaoran's eye with her response,_ "I did, thank you. Slept better then I have in a long while."_ turning back to their guests, Sakura stepped aside to grant Eriol access into the apartment past her. _"I'm glad we could see you guys one last time before you had to return back home."_

Eriol smiled and nodded to her before walking over to Syaoran who had been blushing since Sakura's greeting to them. Smirking to himself as Syaoran quickly passed him to enter the living room, Eriol turned back to the girls who were still standing by the door. _"So, where to? Anywhere you guys want to go?"_

Both girls shook their heads. Syaoran sighed in mock exasperation. _"Do you two always have to be so difficult?"_

That got a laugh out of everyone as Syaoran ushered everyone back out of the apartment and down to the street.

Hoping into Eriol's rental car, they ended up at a local mom & pop's restaurant. Quant and good, but quiet enough to be able to hold a conversation.

_"It was really good to see you guys and it was wonderful meeting you Tomoyo. I'm sorry it wasn't as fun-filled of a trip as it could have been. We shall have to plan something else again very soon."_ Sakura leaned back in her chair and smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol who sat across from her.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and added quietly, _"It was marvelous to meet you too. We will have to keep in touch! I feel like I have made a new best friend."_ Both girls laughed at the comment.

Syaoran turned slightly to focus on Sakura's profile. As the girls continued to reminisce his nerves began to relax. After the devastating ordeal things were beginning to look as they had before. No, things would never be the same, but things would get easier.

* * *

Touya entered the front room of his shared apartment and saw Yukito asleep in a chair with a book lying on his lap. Walking to him slowly, he kneeled in front of him and removed the book from his lap while gently placing a hand on his knee. _"Yuki"_ Touya shook the man lightly until his eyes opened. _"Let's go lay down for a bit."_

Yukito nodded his head slightly and pushed off the chair as Touya stood. Yukito moved to pass Touya but was stopped as his hand was grabbed. Turning back, he saw a warm smile on Touya's face. He nodded yet again and returned it with a smile of his own before leading Touya down the hall with him. 'I won't be alone anymore. There are people who do truly love me.'

* * *

Standing alone on a hill at sunset, Fujitaka watched the beautiful colors cross the sky.

_ "Wait for me my love"_

The wind past through his hair as if to say_'always'_ and he felt at peace.

* * *

Standing to the side of the hallway with his hands in his pockets and watching in silence as Sakura chatted with her fellow classmates, Syaoran was reminded of how things use to be before there friendship faltered. 'How had he let her go like that? How had he not noticed her grief earlier? When did I just let her go?'

He was pulled out of his musings as Sakura's eyes focused on him excusing herself from the group of girls she was talking. Nodding her farewell to her friends, she started to approach Syaoran.

Pushing off the wall he was leaning against, Syaoran waited for her approach. She said nothing as she smiled softly at him while winding her arms around his waist. Removing his hands from his pockets, he loosely wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder as he gently caressed her cheek with his other hand. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ He whispered to her as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Answering his question in a response so quiet it was almost lost in the commotion of the hustle and bustle around them, she leaned forward _"I am the lucky one."_ She kissed him so gently that it left his skin tingling while she added, _"Thank you for loving me."_ before laying her head on his chest.

_"Always Sakura."_ he said with so much determination it sent electricity up her spine adding to the tightening of his arms around her. _"I will love you always."_

* * *

**And that, my friends, is where I will leave you. The end of this story, but who knows? It may just be the beginning of another. Take care of yourselves and each other in this New Year. Don't take love for granted, and always let those you love know. Life is shorter then we would like it to be. **


End file.
